The Rosa Crux Institute for Unexplored Magic
by UsuiXMisakilover
Summary: A great evil approaches. Stuck in the crossfire of two wars what will the Harry Potter and D. Gray-man cast do? This is the beginning of the end. T for swearing from Kanda. No yaoi. I really am not sure how the romance will happen... 2 OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first time writing in the D Gray-man fandom so nice to

meetcha! And if you're from the Kaichou wa maid-sama fandom good to see you again! And finally if you're from facebook ty for taking the time to read my story!

I'm new here so there are three things you should know-

1. I'm a big fan of D Gray-man but I like to write fics for other books,

mangas, TV shows and etc. Only in English though cuz I'm Korean-American.

2. I don't write yaoi. (to the people that came from the Harry Potter fandom and as a result don't know what yaoi is, yaoi is gay relationship/s an yuri is lesbian relationship/s) I personally have nothing against it, But it's just that some characters are obviously not and aren't meant to be yaoi ya know? And it's much less complicated to write a normal relationship. Please don't take offense! T^T and

3. I absolutey LOOOOVVVEEEEEE reviews cuz they are my motivation! And plz no flames! I appreciate constructive criticism though. And now on with the story.

P.S. Make sure to read the ending A/N if you want to know the pairings and/or my updating schedule.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

The birds chirped outside on the tree branches. Sunlight streamed in through the wide palace-like windows as inside people bustled back and forth. Scientists and finders were running or walking every which way talking in between themselves while balancing stacks of paper or test tubes and beakers filled with mysterious liquids. Golems zoomed through the air in search of the recipient of their messages. Standing out sharply in the crowd of white with their dark uniforms were 4 people. One was a man with vivid red hair held back by a wide headband with swirling designs and an eyepatch strapped across his right eye so only one bright green eye was shown. He had his arms crossed behind his head and a huge grin on his face. Next to him was a beautiful Asian girl with shoulder-length black hair tinted green, eyes so dark they were almost purple but yet had a bright sparkle to them. The two dark red bangles around her ankles clinked as she walked. She was clasping a clipboard to her chest and talking to a hyper active teenager bouncing along backwards in front of her. He had wavy black hair that curled around his ears and hung in his sparkling purple eyes. He also had a black instrument case with gold buckles strapped to his back. The one that stood out the most however was a teenager with startling white hair and a upside down pentacle marked on his forehead and a scar leading from it over one of his silvery blue-gray eyes. And he was distinguished even further as the only one wearing a uniform embroidered in gold and gold buttons. The rest of the group was all clothed in black uniforms embroidered in red with similar buttons. They walked or bounced down the hallway toward the large bustling dining hall at the end of the corridor for their breakfast. The group lined up to order their food from their head chef Jerry. The man with the purple-hair whirled around upon seeing them.

"Good morning Allen! And you too Lenalee and Lavi! And is it just me or are you getting cuter every time I see you Eddie! You and Allen are the cutest boys

I've ever seen! No wonder you're master and apprentice!" Jerry squealed while waving his spatula in the air. Eddie (his full name is Edmund Jackson I know it's a mouthful, but come on he's British American people!) smirked and flashed his sparkling white teeth that usually had girls swooning and was immensely effective when they were questioning citizens particularly of the opposite gender.

"Awwwww Jerry you're flattering me! Now give me some of your delicious pancakes! I'm starving!" The Asian girl behind him giggled and the others smirked. Once Eddie had his tray he spotted a couple of female finders and went over to flirt with them. Allen stared after him with an amused look on his face and rolled his eyes when the female finders started giggling at something his apprentice had said. He then turned toward Jerry and gave him his order.

"I want 20 pancakes- no make that 40- and 50 hash browns, 5 platters of bacon and 30 eggs,-15 scrambled and 15 fried- And... 20 fried tomato turkey sandwiches. Oh and don't forget 30 mitarashi dango!" he said all this with a glazed hungry look in his eyes and his mouth slightly open. Jerry nodded already used to how much the boy ate and yelled the order over his shoulder to the rest of the kitchen. Allen moved to the side as Lenalee and Lavi ordered. Lavi then turned toward Allen and ruffled the teen's white hair.

"If you keep eating like that we might actually run out of food little

beansprout!" Allen pushed his hand off and scowled, a bit of his dark side coming out.

"I'm not a beansprout baka usagi! And besides we're nearly the same height now!" he glared at the smirking redhead who just shrugged and smiled.

"Might as well keep it up for old time's sake right?" Then Lavi spotted Kanda who as expected was busy slurping up his soba noodles at an empty table.

"Oi! Yuu-kun~~~! See ya later Allen!"Kanda looked up with a murderous glare but Lavi wasn't deterred in the slightest and made his way over to the grumpy samurai. Allen glared at his retreating back one last time and grabbed his towering pile of trays and went in search of a table. Lenalee followed him with a slight smile holding onto her own small breakfast consisting of 2 pancakes smothered in gravy and a pile of bacon. She noticed how broad his back had become and that he was now a good head taller than her. When he had first come to the Black Order he had just been a scrawny little kid but he had matured into nearly a man now. She shook her head to clear it because she could feel her cheeks heating up and she frowned to hide her blush. Allen had found a seat and set his tray down to let Lenalee sit before he did, as usual being the perfect gentleman he was. She sat down and Allen settled down next to her. Allen then proceeded to shovel down his food in a elegant yet carnivorous way pausing now and then to drink some orange juice and most important of all to breathe.

Lenalee laughed and started in on her own breakfast.

"LENALEE~~~ WHERE ARE YOU MY DEAR SWEET LITTLE SISTER?" she sighed in exasperation as her older brother Supervisor Komui tackled her from behind.

"Good morning big brother. Did you sleep well?" Komui just hugged her tighter almost lifting her from the bench.

"AWWW YOU'RE AS SWEET AS ALWAYS!" he then noticed Allen.

"Good morning Allen!" Allen gave him a quick nod before shoveling down his last mitarashi dango and wiping his mouth clean. He gave a satisfied sigh and patted his stomach.

"Jerry's cooking is the best after all~~~" Lenalee laughed, prying her brothers arms off of her then turned around and gave her brother a look.

"Shouldn't you be working right now? Ah! There's Bridgette! It seems she's looking for you." Komui paled at the sight of his stern secretary. He whipped out a remote from under his lab coat with a bright red button on it. Everyone that had been watching froze recognizing it as a controller for yet another one of his Komurins. Allen lunged for it yelling a warning as the crazy scientist pressed the button. Almost at once they heard a rumble from somewhere in the building. Then came the sound of screams and the stampeding of feet as the people from the hallway burst through the door, mixed with the people escaping from the dining hall and fled through the hall's back entrance. Then the robot finally made its appearance by crashing its way through the large doors and stomped over to Komui flinging benches and tables out of its way. It was as expected a Komurin but this one was simply a seat attached to 4 mechanical legs with two machine guns at the side and emblazoned on the front was 'Komurin 50".

Komui squealed and glomped it before clambering into the seat. By then the dining hall was empty except for a few exorcists that hadn't been terrified out of their wits like Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Eddie(who was busy laughing) and of course Lenalee. Komui looked down at the two exorcists below him and grinned his usual maniacal smile. The mad scientist saluted them and turned to leave with a clanking of the robots legs but then suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Eddie and Lenalee meet me at my office in half an hour okay? I have something important for you. Toodles~~~!" with a grin and a tip of his beret the Chinese man stomped out of the cafeteria. Allen and Lenalee stared after him gaping. Kanda had finally finished his noodles and set his chopsticks down with a clack and stood up. Eddie and Lavi stood up and sauntered over to them.

"No matter how many times I see them I will never get tired of these Komurins." Eddie said between gasps. Allen smacked his apprentice lightly on the back of his head and stacked up his and Lenalee's trays to bring them to Jerry. Lavi laughed and slung an arm around the purple-eyed exorcist's shoulders.

"Hey Eddie wanna go into town with me? To pass the time ya know? You can hit on some town girls while we're there." Lavi grinned a mischievous smile and Lenalee scolded him.

"Stop influencing him Lavi! Just be-"

"Yeah let's go! Be right back Lenalee! Don't miss us too much~~! Same goes for you Master!" Eddie grinned and walked out with the redhead in tow. Lenalee sighed in exasperation and stood up as Allen came back. He asked her to wait a moment before turning and yelling to Kanda who was exiting the room.

"Oi! BaKanda! You heard what Komui said right?" the tall ponytailed man twitched and looked over his shoulder with a look that could kill. If Allen and

Lenalee hadn't been used to it already. Kanda then just grunted to acknowledge that he had before continuing on his way. Allen then turned toward her and with one of his genuine smiles extended a gloved hand.

"Shall we?" She giggled before grasping it and Allen led her out of the wrecked room.

An hour later

"What. The. Fuck." The room silent. All the exorcists merely stared at the man seated behind the large paper-covered desk. The silence had been broken by Kanda's curse. Komui merely shrugged, his head resting on his intertwined fingers.

"Everything I just said to you now was true. I had expected you to keep an open mind about this but I suppose it's too much for even exorcists to believe."

Kanda twitched and in a flash unsheathed Mugen and had it leveled at Komui's neck. Komui frantically leaned back trying to get as much distance between him and the pissed off swordsman as possible.

"There is a certain extent to how much you can tick me off before I kill you.

Now tell the truth or I'll slice off every single curly hair of your idiotic

head." he said this in a cold angry tell-me-the-truth-before-I-snap voice. The other exorcists shivered in the presence of Kanda's demonic aura. Allen then nervously stepped forward and placed a hand on the swordsman shoulder.

"Now now Kanda. Let's at least give him a chance to explain this shall we? If he still doesn't tell the truth then I'll gladly join you in giving him a haircut as well." He said as his own dark aura erupted and his eyes gleamed. Kanda glared at him but reluctantly lowered his sword to Komui's relief. He wiped his forehead then put his hands back on the desk as Allen sat back down on the couch.

"But it's true the existence of magic is undeniable. There have been instances over the years where strange things have happened. And whenever we send our finders over to investigate there is never any evidence of anything to do with Innocence. Isn't that right Lavi?" they all turned toward the redheaded exorcist. He sighed and shrugged up from the wall he was leaning on instead leaning on his hammer. His face was nothing but serious now.

"There have been such times in history. But Panda says that whenever we venture too far into it our finders disappear or are found in faraway locations with no memory of anything. As a result we know no more than that magic does exist and is spread widely over the world." he paused and shrugged his shoulders, "but I never had much interest in it so I never bothered researching and I just figured they were all mad ravings from the lunatics back then." Komui nodded in affirmation.

"This was true until a few days ago. I recieved word from a man by the name of

Albus Dumbledore. He claimed he was the headmaster of a magical school named Hogwarts. And after we met and talked this turned out to be true. He also knew about the Black Order and about the existence of Innocence but knew no more about it than we know about magic. Apparently akumas had been appearing very frequently around his school and more places where...ehem... wizards and witches were heavily populated. However they seemed to be doing nothing but watching, never trying to attack. And when he tried to use magic against them it had no effect as expected." he paused to sip coffee from his Yoshi mug and for the exorcists to catch up. Allen rested his head on his hands like Komui had done before and tried to process everything that had been said when Eddie spoke up.

"So what does this have to do with us?" he asked bluntly saying what was on most of their minds. Komui set his coffee back down and cleared his throat.

"He requested for our help in sending a few exorcists and a General over to keep watch over something called a Quidditch Cup. It's supposedly a wizarding sport that tens of thousands go to every year. There's a high chance that akumas will be there and they might do nothing but watch as usual, but he still wants you guys there as a precaution. You will leave for that in 2 days time by something called a Portkey that I would explain to you about but I know as little as you do." He suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"But it extends further than that. This year they are also holding something called the Triwizard tournament in a few months. It's a gathering of the three most prestigious wizarding schools. They meet at Hogwarts and many people will be attending this event as well. So we are to go there posing as another extra

4th school and keep watch over the tournament while also participating in it.

You will all patrol the grounds during the night and take shifts during the day.

Books will be sent to all of you to research as much as possible on the

wizarding world And since this mission is so long-term you will sleep there because Central has not allowed our continuous use of the Ark. But you are to appear in front of the school in a few months so Allen will have to go and set up a gate on the school grounds beforehand. You'll take the train with the rest of the students at the beginning of the school year quickly set up a gate. Then we have to meet the headmaster as a group. Do you guys understand?" he scrutinized them, his dark eyes peering over his glasses. They all slowly nodded in consent. The Chinese man nodded and clapped his hands.

"Okay then roll call! General Allen Walker!" Allen flinched at his title then nodded.

"Edmund Jackson" the young exorcist responded with a "here!" and a grin.

"Kanda Yuu" the swordsman grunted from his position on the wall.

"Lavi" the exorcist merely nodded twirling his hammer.

"And finally... MY DEAR SWEET LENALEE!" Lenalee sighed and responded with a clear "Here" Komui smiled and raised his hand to dismiss them when Lavi interrupted.

"Wait you said "we" before right? What did you mean by "we"?" Komui's glasses flashed and he yelled in a murderous scream.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! I WILL NEVER LET MY PURE INNOCENT LENALEE GO TO A BOARDING SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF UNCIVILIZED HORMONAL TEENAGE BOYS FOR 8 MONTHS! SO I AS HER BIG BROTHER WILL GO AND ACT AS HEADMASTER TO PROTECT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER'S PURITY! And now you're dismissed. Have a good day." he said finishing with his normal voice and a smile while sipping his coffee. Allen, Lavi, and Eddie sweatdropped while Lenalee blushed and shook her head. Kanda had already left when Komui had started ranting. The slightly terrified exorcists edged out of the room and went their separate ways.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

A/N: the planned pairings are as follows

AllenXLenalee- I don't think that this pair gets its fair amount of attention with the D. Gray-man fandom being the yaoi fandom it is.

KandaXoc- she'll be coming up in the next few chapters! And her appearance will be shocking!~~~

RonXHermione- this won't be very obvious like in the actual Harry Potter book.

But I'll add in some parts here and there without altering the actual flow of the story.

Updating Schedule- Every other day or every two days. It'll be changing because I admit I'm a lazy person and because school might sometimes interfere.


	2. Chapter 2

I was bored so I decided to update earlier and besides I already have all my chapters up to 9 typed up so might as well post it right?

I'm glad that I got such positive feedback from:

XX Mizuki Mirai XX

Allen Walker (you the dude from fbook right?)

Maightoguy90

Arigato Kozaimasu! (^O^)／

This chapter introduces the Harry Potter cast to those who were waiting for them.

So Enjoy!~~~

**Disclaimer:** in no shape, form, way, continent, world, universe or galaxy do I own D gray man OR Harry Potter. Anyone who thinks I do is a nut job.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Screams pierced the night air. People stumbled every which way crashing into each other and causing tent poles to collapse sending the elaborately decorated shelters to the ground. But it mattered to no one. All most of them wanted was to get away from the monsters hovering in the air and the wizards that were just as bad on the ground. Standing in the middle of the chaos still trying to take everything in were 3 people. A redheaded boy who was obviously the tallest, a young woman with curly brown hair and a boy with round spectacles and black hair messy from being woken in the middle of the night and his green eyes were still startled from the scene in front of him. It had been bad enough that there were wizards attacking but there were also strange ball-shaped creatures hovering several yards above the panicking and screaming camp. They had odd barrels sticking out of them that they used to shoot into the camp and their distorted painted faces were illuminated in the lights of the spells flying past. But the real horror was that they seemed to not be affected by any spells defensive or offensive. Instead every time someone was hit with the odd missiles they shot out froze then crumbled to dust. The curly-haired girl choked back a horrified scream while the two boys tried their best not to throw up. Suddenly a harried red haired man came up to them robes askew.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione! Don't just stand there like idiots! Run for the forest!

There isn't a thing you lot can do against these monsters! Either of them!"

Ron and Harry tried protesting but were cut off and unceremoniously shoved toward the general direction and over all safety of the imposing forest. They gave up and instead ran for the trees shoved along by the rest of the crowd also fleeing for safety. They passed by wizards who were either busy attempting to fight back or were in the middle of running for their lives. The three had just made it inside the forest when Harry tripped over a gnarly root and went sprawling but was immediately hauled up to run. After several minutes of running and tripping into the forest they finally slowed to a walk. They fumbled past many strange groups of people and creatures such as a group of beautiful silver-haired women who practically glowed in the dark and a huddle of cackling goblins holding bags of money. The trio eventually came to a rest in a clearing and Ron and Harry collapsed on to a large rock gasping for breath while Hermione continued standing with her hands on her knees.

"B-blimey! W-what the blo-bloody hell were those monsters?" Ron said between gasps his voice trembling with the shock of what had just happened. Harry frowned his chest heaving still not able to speak yet. Instead Hermione spoke up.

"I don't have the slightest idea what those monsters were but I think those

wiz-" Something suddenly exploded into the air. The three looked up. It was a sparkling cloud of green dust shaped into the image of a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth. Screams echoed out over the forest as Harry and Hermione wondered what it was about the sign that had people terrified. Ron however was trembling in shock and horror. Harry turned toward his best friend to ask what the problem was when he noticed something or several somethings floating through the cloud of fading green dust and toward their direction. Hermione shrieked then immediately covered her mouth as if trying to disguise the sound. It was too late. The creatures must have heard as they sped up in their direction and the three friends froze in the face of their impending doom.

The monsters gathered around the clearing and the metal barrels pointing out from their lumpy and twisted bodies all rotated in their direction. Harry backed up trying to shove his friends into whatever protection there was while fumbling in his pocket for his wand. But to his astonishment and horror he couldn't find it. He frantically patted his pockets but he realized he must have dropped it in the forest somewhere. The insides of their guns started to glow and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his death. He heard the shots fire and whistle toward him. And exploded. Without touching him. He felt the heat from the bullets and cracked his eyes open wondering why he was still able to do that. And saw the reason why he hadn't been hit. His entire field of vision was covered in white. The whiteness undulated and he realized it was a large cloak that was so bright it glowed in the dark. It was what had protected them. But not just the cloak. It was the figure wearing the cloak. There was a ruff of fur surrounding the neck of their rescuer and a mask covering his or her face.

Everything about the person except the mask was white even the crop of spiky snow-white hair. As Harry sat there frozen the person leaned forward to inspect them. The dark holes of the mask not showing the slightest glimmer of the eyes behind them. But they felt protecting not intimidating. Perhaps it was because the face shown underneath the mask was smiling such a gentle and reassuring smile. Until the right eye began glowing a bright flame red from underneath the ornate mask. A glowing gear like monocle hovered in the air in front of it and the red eye in the middle of it swirled in every direction. Harry gasped in slight fear and surprise. The person muttered an unintelligible curse and straightened up and turned around facing the monsters. The man or woman then leaped up an impossible distance into the air and landed on one of the monsters.

Harry reached his hand out a warning bubbling out from his throat.

"Don't go! Magic doesn't do any harm! You'll be killed!" but no sooner had he said his then the stranger had reached his hand into the air above their head. A hand framed by the glow of the fluttering white cape into a shape with 5 claws and was much too big to be a normal human hand.

"CLOWN BELT!" a yell that seemed to have come from the mystery person that Harry now realized was a man reverberated into the night. Glowing white cords shot from the man's arm and pierced several nearby monsters including the one the man was standing on and they exploded into dust with a screech to Harry's amazement. Then the figure flipped and leaped at lightning speed from each of the few monsters left and stabbed them all through with his oddly deformed hand the blindingly white cape fluttering behind him. They exploded into dust and fire in a similar manner like their predecessors. The caped man landed back onto the ground as gracefully as he had leapt from it. Harry stared in awe then when he realized what he was doing he nervously cleared his throat and asked the man in a voice that sounded too brave for how he felt.

"Who ARE you? Why did you save us?" the man seemed to not have heard and Harry was going to ask again until the man finally spoke in a clear, calm voice.

"I am a savior of humans and akuma alike. I need no reason to save you except it is my duty." the figure then turned his head toward the left as if he had heard something. And with a slight bow he leapt up and disappeared over the tree tops as quickly as he had come. As if on cue a few seconds later a group of wizards burst out of the forest behind him.

"Who's there? Put your hands up and throw your wands on the ground this is the Ministry of Magic!" Harry and his friends slowly got up and they held their hands in the air. All Harry could think of through his dazed mind was,

'What's an akuma?"

Allen's POV

He leaped from tree to tree in serious thought. But it wasn't from fighting the

akuma who were all either weak level 1's or level 2's who were almost as weak.

It was the boy who had questioned him. Allen had been given strict orders to make as little contact as possible with the wizards and to keep himself hidden, but he had not only shown himself he had spoken to one. But there had been something about the boy that had struck his heart. Perhaps it was the bravery in which he had in his voice and in protecting his friends behind his back.

Whatever it was he had found himself answering the boys question. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this he firmly said to himself as he passed by Lenalee kicking several akuma to dust. He had to focus. Allen then plunged back into battle.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

**REVIEW PLEASE!** I know for a fact that 60% of you don't even read the author notes and 90% of the 40% left just ignore what I say. And that hurts me... T.T

So plz review! Even if it's just saying good job or u suck! Plz review! If you do I'll... Give you an imaginary cookie! Everybody likes cookies right? XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank to all those that reviewed and/or favorites the story. If you did both you're doubly awesome!

And since I forgot your name last time special thanks to Oz the Magician!

Here's your cookie, hope you like Chocolate chip XDDD

Kureru: that is for me to know and you to find out! :)

XX Mizuki Mirai XX: Same answer as above. But don't worry it'll be soon. Also

I'm planning ALOT of chapters. Maybe as many chapters or more than the book itself? Who knows.

Origami Lotus: yes it is.

Oh and before I forget I think I need a betareader! So if u think u have the time and/or skills PM me and... Well first someone actually has to volunteer so please!

DISCLAIMER: In no shape, form, way, continent, world, universe or galaxy do I own D. gray-man OR Harry Potter. Anyone who thinks I do is a nutjob.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

"-rry! Harry! Oh for god's sake... HARRY POTTER!" Harry was startled out of his thoughts and realized that Ron had been shouting his name with Hermione glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Blimey Harry! You've been in a daze since the Quidditch Cup! Snap out of it already!" Ron said under his breath as the three lined up behind Fred and

George to go through the secret portal that led to platform nine-and-three quarters. They casually leaned against it and fell through and continued in under the archway to wait for the rest of the group. The smoke from the glistening red and black Hogwarts train hovered in the air as wizards of all ages talked, laughed and yelled to the friends they hadn't seen for 2 months.

Harry, Hermione and Ron found an empty spot in the luggage car and hoisted their luggage on, backing up so the twins could do the same. Hermione said she would go to save a good spot on the train and Fred and George waved goodbye and ran off to their friend Lee Jordan. The remaining two walked through the crowd nodding and waving to their classmates. Then the train whistle blew. The last few students including the two boys climbed on as parents waved goodbye and hugged their kids through the open windows. As Harry grabbed the railing to pull himself on he saw a streak of white. He immediately twisted his head to the side but he couldn't see a hint of anything resembling white. Harry shook his head and climbed on, the door sliding shut behind him. As he forced his way through the crowded corridor he thought once again about their white-caped savior. Ever since that incident whenever he even saw a hint of white he tensed up. But who WAS that person? White-caped heroes don't just come out of nowhere saving people. When he talked about it with Ron, he had said that anyone who saved them couldn't be a bad person so just shut up and pack. And what were "akuma"? Harry had just assumed "akuma" were those ball-shaped creatures. But he had rolled the word around his mind a little bit but couldn't think of ever hearing that word before in his life. He had even asked Hermione to see if she knew but she too had never heard it. He thought a little bit more as he sat down in the one compartment that was empty but settled on researching in the gigantic Hogwarts library. There had to be _something_ about "akuma" there. He looked out the window at the countryside landscape flashing by. Ron started talking to him about this year's Quidditch tournament and that Gryffindor would definitely win and Hermione merely cracked open a book. Harry began to relax listening to the chattering of Ron's owl Pig slightly muffled by his robes and the creaking of the train. He was about to drift off when the door slid open with a bang. They looked up into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy with his white blond hair gelled back as usual. Standing behind him were his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. They had identical idiotic grins plastered on their faces. Harry glared at the blond haired boy and he glared back. Malfoy then turned toward Ron with an equally hateful glare.

"I heard that your father was in the paper Weasley. For shooting off a few spells at the Cup. Congratulations. It's a first isn't it? But you wouldn't know how many times my family has been in the paper for our prestigious deeds that you wouldn't be able to comprehend." Draco said in a spiteful voice as if he couldn't even stand to breathe the same air as them. Harry narrowed his eyes and retaliated with his own hateful remark.

"Were one of those deeds looking the most idiotic with all that gel keeping your prissy hair on your pointy head? If not I'll inform the press for you. Eh

Malfoy?" Ron began to guffaw openly while Hermione shot him a glance but tried to stifle her own giggles. Draco's eyes widened as if he had never been so insulted in his life. His pale eyes then turned toward Hermione and sneered.

"Filthy Mudblood." Ron and Harry stood up with a shout and Hermione did also, trying to calm them down. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and they lunged forward, twisting both Harry and Ron's arms behind their backs and sending all four boys crashing heavily to the floor. Hermione shrieked and yelled at Malfoy to let them go. The boy just continued laughing. Then the hysterical girl slapped him across the face with a loud smack. The compartment was silent. Draco slowly lifted his head and spat out, "How dare you touch me with your dirty hand mudblood!" he then raised his own hand in the air to slap the curly-haired girl. As the hand came whistling down Ron and Harry both tried to break free from their position on the dirty train floor. Then a gloved hand shot out from behind the boy and grabbed the surprised wizard by the wrist. Hermione flinched. Then the mysterious hand slowly wrenched Malfoy's down and the body attached to the hand stepped forward. With a shock he stopped struggling and Harry stared at the mysterious person that had just appeared. A dark hood was covering his or her face and Harry could see nothing but the stranger's boots and the hem of their cloak from his vantage point on the ground. As Malfoy recovered from his surprise he snarled,

"Let go of me do you have any idea of whose hand you're grabbing? What the hell do you think you're doing to me?" Harry and Ron both finally struggled out and stood up brushing Crabbe and Goyle to the side who were both scrambling up and stared stupidly at the stranger. In fact they were all staring at the person for an answer. Harry now saw that the person was wearing a gold and black military jacket, the upper half covered by a dark cloak. There was a slight definitely chuckle from underneath the hood.

"No I do not have the slightest idea of whose hand I'm holding and..." the figure let go of Malfoy's hand with a flick of their wrist as if it was something dirty and continued speaking in the same pleasant tone that hinted of anger, "I don't think I particularly want to know. But I have a feeling you're going to tell me. Mr...?" the man paused and tilted their head, the hood slightly shifting to the side.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said and he lunged at the stranger apparently trying to rip off their hood to get a look at their face. The man quickly sidestepped and grabbed Malfoy's hand twisting the arm behind the wizards back while bending him to the ground. The stranger crouched down next to him and whispered something to the boy groaning in pain that made the blond's eyes widen in fear. The man then bent the arm back up so Malfoy was standing and lightly pushed the boy back into the train's corridor. Malfoy stumbled then tried to regain his dignity by brushing his hands off on his robes and saying in a cold voice.

"My father will definitely hear about this and rest assured he will not be pleased. Come on Crabbe. Goyle." he gave one last glare to the man then to

Harry, Hermione and Ron before brushing past the stranger making sure to bump into their shoulder. Not that the stranger was even budged in the slightest.

Harry looked out into the corridor, and realized another stranger in wearing a similar uniform except of red and black was also there leaning against the wall and many faces were poking out of doors down the hallway. The two strangers chuckled and made their way into the compartment. As they did Harry noticed that the one who'd been leaning against the wall had some sort of instrument case strapped to his back. Harry nervously closed the door behind them and turned around. The uniformed strangers had moved to the back of the room near the windows. Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes at the one in the red black uniform. But he was suddenly interrupted from his staring by the person shifting and raising his hand to push back the hood and the three young wizards finally got a good look at his face. Hermione blushed while Harry and Ron merely stared in bewilderment. First thing that they noticed was that it was a young man that was several inches taller than even Ron. They also noticed that he had dark black hair and deep purple eyes and high cheekbones. Hence the reason Hermione was slowly resembling a man flashed two rows of brilliant white teeth at them and Hermione blushed a deeper scarlet. The man turned toward the other one who was still wearing his hood.

"Awwwww come on General~~ stop being a prick and take off your hood. Don't you want them to at least know the face of their savior? Eh? EH?" the man laughed while poking the other slightly shorter man in the side. The still hooded stranger grumbled and pushed the other's hands away.

"No Eddie I will not take off my hood I've gone against orders enough as it is.

And why don't you try to give me some bloody respect as your superior once in a

while." he said lightly smacking the back of Eddie's head and his voice seemed slightly exasperated. He then turned toward the three wizards still standing by the door and said in a clear voice,

"I apologize for intruding but the man before didn't seem the pleasantest of fellows seeing him trying to raise a hand against a lady. So-"

"Naturally he had to do something being the insufferable gentlemen he is. Oh and by the way my name is Edmund Jackson nice to meetcha!" he said with a cocky grin extending his hand. Harry and Ron both stepped forward to shake it and when

Hermione stepped forward and raised her hand Eddie also lightly kissed the back of hers. Hermione blushed and stuttered seeming to be on the verge of fainting while Ron furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists looking extremely aggravated. The man whose face was still obscured, sighed and grabbed Eddie by the arm dragging him out the door to his protests. As he blew past the cloak fluttered and in that moment

Harry saw an intricate cross sewn onto the uniforms left chest. Then the moment passed and he turned at the door and looked over his shoulder the hood still covering his face.

"I hope we'll meet later then." he gave them a slight inclination of his head and closed the door leaving the 3 standing there staring or in Hermione's case blushing. Then Harry finally cleared his throat and sat down and the others did the same.

"Well... They were interesting eh?" Ron finally said raising an eyebrow. Ron started laughing about Malfoy's many hilarious facial expressions during the whole ordeal and Harry joined in. Then Ron seemed remember something and turned toward Hermione darkly.

"And you seemed to like that Eddie bloke a lot." Ron smirked and Harry laughed.

Hermione finally broke out of her daze and tried to cover her blush. She sniffed and looked the other way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But..." she crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. "I've never seen those uniforms they were wearing anywhere. They're clearly not our uniforms and they don't seem to be of any school _I've_ heard of. It kind of looked like a military uniform. Not to mention the hooded one was called General and he seemed to have some kind of training in fighting seeing as how easily he twisted Malfoy around. _However_" she tapped her chin. "I didn't recognize their uniform as one from any country I've ever heard of. But the emblem on it... I recognize it from somewhere... You saw it too didn't you Harry?" Ron merely looked mystified at the word military and Harry nodded.

Though the subject was dropped when the food cart came by Harry couldn't get his mind off of the mysterious two people. Eddie and the gold uniformed man. The voice had seemed so familiar. But from where? He didn't think it was the voice of someone famous. He felt he hadn't heard it often or else he would have remembered it by now. Who were they? His head started throbbing and he sighed and bit into a Cauldron Cake. So many odd things were happening recently. With "akumas", Dark Marks, and mysterious heroes appearing out of nowhere. With a sense of foreboding he felt that going to Hogwarts would only make things weirder from all those hints that Percy had been dropping about there being something special this year. Harry leaned back and sighed.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

As usual REVIEW! Or I'll send Kanda over to your house with Mugen.

Hehehehehehehe... (^o^)/ And more cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

-.-

-.e

o.e

-.-

GAAAAAHHHHH! I REALLY need a beta! I made a HUGE mistake in the last chapter! It was _supposed _to say something like 'Hermione was so red she was slowly resembling a tomato' but for some reason that whole part was cut out!

Instead it said...it said... 'she was slowly resembling a man!' But that wasn't the only mistake either! I'm crying from embarrassment right now!

Plz forgive me! (copies Miranda and jumps in the ocean)

*Ehem* Anyways

This chapter in my opinion can be described in one word:

AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!

(those who say that's not a word screw you... jk :P)

So basically I REALLY am not satisfied with how this turned out... Which just shows how much I need a beta... Plz help! (^人^;)

**XX Mizuki Mirai XX:** patience my friend... Patience :))))

**Illuminati-4:** Ikr! Eddie's character is kinda supposed to be the guy who's all smooth with the ladies but is actually a really energetic childish guy otherwise. And keeping in character is soooo hard! Thank you very much for the compliment. *bows*

**Unknown:** I know the plot is kinda *bleeeehhhh...* right now. But so far it's all introductory chapters. Everything will sorta start around chapter 8. Sorry for the wait! But I hope it's worth it!

**Akuma-beast-16:** yeah I've noticed but I don't know HOW! Pweez help me! T^T

**KandaLover02: **No. Because it's not AU and in this fic the DGM timeline is currently after Cross was killed and after the Phantom G incident but before the 3rd exorcists and Kanda's past arc. It'll sorta be frozen there for a while but the timeline will continue. I'm sorta confused how I'm going to make that work but please bear with me!

And there is going to be some kind of conflict with Neah (the 14th in other words).

So anyway sorry to the Cross fangirls but I'd like to keep things as real as it can get.

And I'll call Kanda and ask about his schedule k?

*dials Kandas golem *

**Kanda:** What?

**Me: **Can you go over to KandaLover02's house? With a plate of cookies?

**Kanda:** ...Is there something fucked up with your brain?

**Me:** Oh no of course not. (*^O^*) At least not that I'm aware of. So anyway be there by 2. K? Bye!

**Kanda:** What? No wa-*beeeepbeeeepbeeeepbeeeep*

There's your answer he'll be there soon! Be ready with a shield and a glass of milk! :))))

**Disclaimer:** If I _say _I don't own either of them I DON'T.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

The train slowly screeched into the station and the doors opened sending students out like a tidal wave. In the middle of the crowd walking down the pathway, surrounded by a small group of girls were Allen and Eddie. Allen still wore his hood but Eddie hadn't put his back on resulting in a few girls immediately seeking him out and continuously squealing at every single thing that he did. Eddie led them like an experienced captain at sea flashing smiles, meeting eyes with his hypnotic purple ones and essentially capturing the hearts of the female students. Of course Allen was used to this and had experienced it many times traveling with his apprentice. But while Eddie reveled in it he chose to avoid all the hassle and kept quiet with his hood up much to the chagrin of several girls. Allen had lectured Eddie about the importance of needing to stay unnoticed but his warnings were as usual brushed aside upon seeing the female wizards. Their cover had been officially blown. Allen narrowed his eyebrows planning a training practice from hell for his flirty apprentice that Eddie would be feeling for months. Eddie felt the dark waves of anger rolling off of his master behind him and he gulped and sweatdropped his face becoming pale. The girl next to him worriedly grabbed at his arm and asked if he was sick. Instantly he was back to normal and he flashed his famous set of pearly white teeth at them and said in a smooth voice that he was fine. The girls blushed and giggled. By then they had reached the carriages that would bring them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Allen and Eddie didn't even flinch at the sight of the winged, boney, demon horses known as threstals pulling the carriages. Judging from the expressions of the others none of the rest could see them so they too pretended to be completely oblivious. They were both surprised and more than a little creeped out but hid it under a mask of careful indifference. The group of girls regretfully parted ways as they climbed into separate carriages and Allen and Eddie went toward the nearest empty one. As it began to roll off Allen conversed with Eddie quietly reprimanding him on bringing so much attention to them. Eddie grinned.

"Awwwww come on loosen up Master! How can you see all these amazingly hot girls and not feel like showing off? You're good looking enough to score a few. Though of course," Eddie smirked crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back, "I will always get more. But being the "gentleman" you are you would never do that right?" he sighed and Allen stared daggers at him from beneath his cloak.

"That's because I learned my lesson. You remember what happened when we were on that mission in Taiwan and I was dragged into a brothel? Lenalee almost ripped the heads off of all those girls." They both shivered remembering how Lenalee had kicked a hole through the walls of the brothel to the sight of Allen being smothered by half-naked prostitutes. She had destroyed half of the building before Lavi had finally managed to calm her down. Allen as expected had remained oblivious to why she was angry and in turn had received a well deserved Innocence-powered kick to the head. Allen shook off his depressed aura and chuckled.

"But even that wasn't as bad as what Eliaya did. You know... your SISTER? The one that threw you into the ocean when you kept wolf-whistling at every single girl on the street? Just because she's away on a mission right now doesn't mean you can act up. If you ke-" he was interrupted by his cursed left eye glowing red with the akuma-sensing gear-shaped monocle and they both tensed into battle mode. Allen looked through the front and back windows noting with relief that both the carriage in front and behind them on the narrow path were far away and no one would notice.

"About 180 meters northwest. 11 level 1's. Nothing much. Let's go." they opened the door and shot out of the carriage and into the dark forest to the left of them. They darted through the forest over thick roots and low branches snapping at their faces. The two exorcists finally reached the clearing and spotted the akuma. They were hovering in mid-air, their grotesque painted faces just barely visible in the deep shadows of the trees in the setting sun. Allen activated his Innocence, his left hand to enlarging to one with 5 razor-sharp claws and the white cowl settling around his shoulders. He quickly slashed through about half of them, getting a few scratches from the resulting explosions. He then found a large stump about 30 feet away from the nearest akuma and sat back to watch the performance that was about to begin. Eddie grinned and gave a quick mock bow to Allen and the approaching akuma before swinging the black and gold case engraved with the word "SYMPHONY" off his back and taking out his weapon. It was a black violin with gold strings and the entire thing glowed a slight green. He set it to his chin and grasped the bow as the akuma sped toward Eddie deciding that he was more exciting than the other and he began to play. It was an eerie yet beautiful tune. The notes lilted up and down smoothly and the branches rustled in the wind completing the rest of the melody. The exorcist had his eyes closed and his bow glowed a faint green. He had a serious almost serene look on his face that he only had when he played an instrument or other rare occasions. It was silent except the sound of the beautiful music and the rustling of branches.

With the silence of the forest it seemed like the entire world had stopped to listen to Eddie's performance. Even the akuma had stopped attacking and were floating in the air confused not knowing what to do. Allen smiled and leaned forward in his seat. The rustling of the branches grew louder and Eddie's lips twitched up in a smirk his black hair waving gently in the breeze. With his eyes closed he opened his mouth and said one word.

"Crescendo."

The wind rustling the branches suddenly increased to a gale and the akumas were tossed around closer and closer to Eddie who stopped playing and opened his eyes. He threw the violin and bow into the air and on the way up they transformed into two long dangerous glowing daggers, the blades a metallic black and the handles gold, engraved with green dots. Eddie grabbed the lethal weapons as they twirled back down and whirled through the akuma as quick as the wind he had created and in a few seconds Allen was watching the last few souls float to heaven. Allen whispered, "Rest in peace akuma may your soul be saved." and stood up brushing off his clothes. They both deactivated their Innocence, Allen's arm shrinking back to its usual size and Eddie's knives were once again a black violin and bow packed away safely in his case. They nodded to each other and swiftly went back to their carriage, swinging in through the open door just as the vehicle trundled out of the forest and into the view of Hogwarts. They raised their eyebrows in slight shock and looked at each other with surprise in their eyes. It wasn't just the sheer size of the castle which was more or less the size of their headquarters. But what was more amazing was the aura around it. The torch lights reflecting on the crests of the small waves lapping on the shore of the lake, the high turrets and towers with candles burning in almost every window and the dark castle walls framed against the setting orange sun casting an almost "magical" feeling.

Needless to say they were impressed.

The carriages rolled up, lining up in front of the castle and deposited groups of chattering students as they walked through the wide open doors spilling out bright golden light and the busting noise of a large crowd. Allen and Eddie quietly stood to the side of the entrance in the shadows with their hoods drawn over their faces once again. They waited patiently as the last few students walked in, among them a giant man wearing a furry coat who briefly glanced at them before walking past. Allen and Eddie glanced at each other bemusedly but backed into the shadows even further and the doors creaked shut. The sun had almost finished its descent, streaks of orange and yellow mixing with the purple and black of twilight. Allen tilted his head back and noticed the first few stars twinkling in the distance. He smiled slightly. It was almost peaceful.

He smirked.

Peace.

He didn't remember the last time he had heard that word. Even though he was here on a mission it was better than back at the Order, with Link constantly breathing down his neck and people not even bothering to hide their glares of distrust. He let a small sigh escape that was cut short at the sound of the doors creaking open, and his head snapped back down at the disturbance and the sight of the golden light illuminating the silhouette of a man. As the figure walked closer Allen tensed up and he heard Eddie do the same with a slight shifting of fabric. The stranger finally came to a stop in front of them and it turned out to be a old man with a figure not yet stooped with age, twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon glasses and wearing light blue robes and a similar cap. Allen faintly recognized him from the description that had been given to him. The man also had a long wispy white beard and hair that matched flowing out from underneath the cap. His eyes were bright as he sharply considered the two people in front of him. Allen looked back with an equal amount of wariness. The silence was broken when the old man stretching out his hand with a slight smile.

"Good evening. You two must be the exorcists sent here by Supervisor Lee. As you must know I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. Why don't you come in for a chat? Or is it that you are waiting for someone?" Allen slightly lowered the intensity of his sharp gaze by a fraction and took the hand that was offered to him and shook it firmly. He then gave a sharp nod of his head and said calmly.

"With your permission I would like to summon our Supervisor and the rest of the group that will be coming here in the near future. I'm sure that you would like to be acquainted with them before we attend your school." The headmaster smiled and gave his consent with a simple nod. Allen bowed slightly before turning around and walking a few steps. Dumbledore wondered vaguely how he would manage to bring them here with all the wards and protection spells around the school.

The other figure that had been silent turned with him to face the one who was now a several dozen feet away and seemed to have his head bowed down. He wondered what they were waiting for when his thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful melody echoing across the lawn. He listened with wonder to the haunting yet beautiful melody. Suddenly a burst of light enveloped the exorcist around his feet and the headmaster could just make out a circle of concentric rings with a large glowing number 53 in the middle. The light and circles quickly faded but the melody continued. As the first glow of light disappeared leaving Dumbledore slightly bewildered at it's purpose a second burst of light appeared in the form of a cluster of a dozen shapes of different sizes that floated in midair, reaching about 20 yards into the sky. It bathed the grass with a bright white glow and he had to shield his eyes from it along with the exorcist next to him.

From under his arm he could see the man standing in front of the diamond that was the largest and closest to the ground. It had the same number 53 as before.

The exorcist's cloak fluttered in the breeze as the person stepped to the side of the diamonds. Then out from the surface of the light with a slight ripple came a knee and gradually the rest of the person's body. As they landed on the grass he recognized the man by the name of Komui Lee. He was grasping a clipboard with the same white uniform jacket and beret as he had seen him in last time and he gave a brisk nod to the cloaked person apparently controlling the... Transportation device (he really had no other words for it). He then stood to the side as 3 other people stepped out from the light, a young woman and two boys of similar age. The light disappeared and he lowered his arm back to his side as the group approached across the now dark lawn. The man who had been controlling the device joined the Supervisor at the front and exchanged a few quiet words with the girl before falling silent. Komui stuck out a hand and shook his with a large smile.

"So shall we go in?"

*Dumbledores office*

Allen quietly looked around at the large room filled with many objects that swirled, tinkled and clanked. He had almost screamed when he realized that the portraits were moving but had calmed down when they didn't attempt to pop out of the painted surface. All these odd things reminded him fondly and slightly apprehensively of the scientists laboratories at the order. He rolled his eyes and tuned back into the conversation between Komui and Dumbledore. Eddie and Lenalee stood at his back with Lavi at the side. Kanda had secluded himself to the back of the group with his eyes wary and fingers tapping on the hilt of his weapon Mugen. The swordsman seemed to be having a staring contest with one of the portraits on the wall behind the headmaster's desk. Another professor called Profesor McGonnagall had joined them in the office a few moments ago. She was a tall women and square-rimmed glasses perched on her stern nose and hair tied up in a bun. She conversed with Komui and the headmaster quietly. Allen kept silent from underneath his hood. He had decided it was to himself hidden until he needed to show himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Komui clapped his hands and he realized that the three adults were looking their way. Dumbledore from behind his desk with his head resting on his clasped hands, and McGonagall from her armchair. Komui was standing up and now walked over to the exorcists with his arms wide and gesturing.

"So then now that those small details are taken care of these are the exorcists that will be coming here. First off is Lavi Bookman. He is an exorcist that also has a separate job that will be explained at a later time. He is 20 and is very experienced." Lavi grinned and said a quick hello, twirling his hammer which was at its normal pocket size. Allen could tell he was nervous because he usually kept his hammer in its pouch, but he didn't mention it. Komui nodded then turned to Lenalee.

"And this is my SW- *cough* younger sister Lenalee Lee. She is 16 and is also very experienced." Allen smiled knowing how much Lenalee had reprimanded her older brother on not going overboard so they wouldn't embarrass themselves.

Lenalee smiled a sweet smile and bowed deeply while saying "Nice to meet you".

Komui looked like he was going to go on another one of his fits again but was silenced with a death glare from his little sister. Dumbledore noticed this exchange with an bemused raise of his eyebrow. Komui then introduced Kanda.

"This is Kanda Yuu. He is also 20 making him and Lavi the oldest out of this group and one is as equally skilled as the other." Kanda grunted in greeting.

Komui frowned and Allen rolled his eyes at his companion's attitude. 'Honestly? Didn't BaKanda have a hint of respect at all?' Komui turned toward the black-haired exorcist next to him.

"He is Edmund Jackson. He is 17 and has joined us at the European Branch only a little less than 5 months ago, though he has trained at other branches for a bit longer. He is apprenticed to General Allen Walker-" Eddie grinned and gave a small nod of his head and Komui gestured to Allen, "-who is only 16 but is one of the more powerful exorcists at our organization and has been assigned here for this reason." Allen gave a small bow and straightened back up. Allen heard an irritated sigh from behind him and in a second his hood was yanked off without a warning. He gave a small yelp in surprise and made a grab for his hood a second too late while shooting a reproachful glare to Lavi who gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oi Allen! You can't stay under that hood for the whole time! Let the poor people see your face!" Allen frowned but he too had seen the looks given to him by the two wizards that were now looks of slight alarm and surprise. Maybe even shock. Allen sighed and turned toward them with another slight bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for the late introduction. But I didn't want to alarm you with-" he gestured to his white hair and scar because he knew that was what they were staring at. "- and as I am not comfortable with the idea of... Magic, please treat me well." Eddie laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Now that wasn't that hard now was it Master?" Allen twitched and sent his apprentice a glare that promised him death at a later time. Eddie gulped and hopped behind Lavi who was merely snickering. Lenalee smacked the two troublemakers on the back of their heads and shot the wizards an apologetic look. Dumbledore merely seemed amused but the other teacher was not in as good a mood. McGonagall turned toward Komui who was groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Supervisor. Are you positively sure that these... _children_..." she looked them over with a sharp glare. Allen saw Kanda twitch his hand toward Mugen in the corner of his eye, "-are the best for the job? I hardly think that a few adolescents will be enough for these monsters." Komui sighed in exasperation and replied.

"I assure you Professor that they may seem like this but are entirely different when it is required. They are indeed the best possible for this mission. And we cannot spare more than this, we are limited as it is. I hope they will be on their BEST behavior. And now we will have to be on our way. We will see you in 2 months time." He nodded to the two wizards and they all filed out of the office and down the magical moving staircase. When all was quiet McGonagall spoke to the man still hunched over on his desk deep in thought.

"Headmaster." He looked up with a tired gaze but nodded for her to continue.

"I do not trust these exorcists. They are definitely more than what they say are. All these people seem..." She frowned and Dumbledore met her gaze.

"Suspicious. They tell us everything we need to know but yet hold back so much. And these children are apparently being forced to fight at such a young age! I can't agree with that no matter how prepared they claim to be. But that white-haired one in particular. Allen Walker was it? His scar... Has the heavy darkness of a curse hovering over it. Have you not realized this too Albus?" Dumbledore looked back down at his desk and nodded in affirmation.

"Indeed I can sense a curse of the darkest kind but I can also sense something far darker than that in the boy himself. We will have to keep a close eye on that young man."

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

I need a beta! Which is kinda obvious from how horrible this and last chapter came out! Please help me! And Review. Even if all your review says is "I reviewed now give me a cookie." I'll give you the cookie!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm worried about my OCs becoming Mary Sues so tell me if Eddie and Eliaya are becoming Mary Sue-ish k?

And sorry if the story is moving along slowly! I know so far this fic is like every single other Triwizard tournament fic out there but I'll try to make it interesting! And I decided the updating is going to be random. It could be every day or every other day. Or every other week (but probably not) Because _**I**_, officially have no life.

So I'll include a lot more interesting stuff. There are _so _many stuff I have planned!

I promise this story won't just be a bunch of crap about the wizards oohing and

aahing at every freaking single thing the exorcists do. It'll be SPECIAL! :)

Special thanks to awesomeliciousnes for beta-ing this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man.

Nuff said.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

The students chattered to each other over the clinking of silverware and the sound of chewing. Harry dug in to the food with gusto; he was starving because all he had eaten were a few Cauldron Cakes on the train. He asked Nick to tell them about what Peeves had been up to and Hermione lost her appetite at the mention of the house elves, refusing to eat. Harry and Ron merely shared exasperated looks and continued to eat their way through the rest of dinner and desert. When the last crumbs were finally wiped clean they all turned toward the front of the room. But where was Dumbledore? The room was in a small state of confusion until Dumbledore came in through a side door along with Professor McGonagall. Harry frowned. Where had they been? It wasn't usual for them to miss the feast was it? The room quieted down as Dumbledore made his way to the podium and began to speak. He told them the usual warnings of not to go into the forest and anything from the prank shops were strictly banned. Then with a slight pause he continued.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Harry and the rest of the room gave out gasps and exclamations of surprise. He exchanged horror-struck looks with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but

I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

He was interrupted by a rumble of thunder and the appearance of a man standing between the open doors. He seemed to be leaning on a cane and used it to walk down toward the teachers table. Lightning flashed and in that instance of bright light he saw the man's heavily disfigured face. A chunk of the nose seemed to be missing and the rest of his face was heavily scarred. But what stood out the most was the large revolving electric-blue eye in the man's face. The whole room was silent as they watched him plod his way toward the far table and shake hands with Dumbledore before taking a seat. He began to eat with a knife he had pulled out of his pocket while his blue eye swirled around the entire hall.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore brightly broke the dead silence."Professor Moody." The headmaster and Hagrid clapped the sound echoing in the silent staring hall. They quickly stopped when they realized that most of the room was too busy staring at the man's appearance to clap. Harry turned toward Ron with a bewildered look.

"Mad-eye Moody? The one your dad went to help?" They talked quietly in between themselves but were interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"As I was saying," he smiled out over the crowd that was still transfixed with Moody's face."We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're _**JOKING**_!" Fred Weasley said loudly, breaking the tension.

Most of the room broke into laughter including Dumbledore.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er- maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore, "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was established some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts,

Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was chosen to represent each school, and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. However, this year there will be a fourth European school participating with their own champion. This school is known as the Rosa Crux Institute for Unexplored Magic. They are a very exclusive school and so they have but a few students. You are expected to treat them with the same respect you treat the others." he scrutinized them all with a small smile but a sharp look in his twinkling blue eyes. Harry turned toward Hermione and whispered under his breath.

"A fourth school? I thought this was the TRI-wizard tournament?" Hermione looked just as confused as him and the rest of the room. Except Moody who merely looked up briefly at the announcement then went back to his sausages. Dumbledore silenced them with an 'Ahem' before continuing.

"The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until that is the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whisper looking alarmed. But the rest of the hall seemed to not share her anxiety and Harry didn't let it bother him either. Dumbledore continue his explanation of how the Ministry had worked hard to make sure none of the competitors would be in any mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Rosa Crux will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October and the selection of the four champions will be on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school and a thousand

Galleons of personal prize money." the hall burst into excited whispers. Everyone seemed to be talking about their chances of winning or the large amount of prize money.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts" he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of

Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age- that is to say seventeen years or older- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This-" he ignored the raged whispers of several of the underage wizards including Fred and George Weasley. "-is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." his eyes flickered over to Fred and George."I therefore beg you not to waste your time if you are under the age of seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Rosa Crux will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. I know that you all will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now it is late and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat back down to talk with Mad-Eye Moody as the Hall came to life with the scraping and banging of chairs as every student stood up and walked to their respective dormitories. Harry and his friends walked in a group debating ways they could trick the judge to accept them and about the fourth school.

"I've never heard of this Rosa Crux Institute before. Have you Hermione?" Harry asked her expecting she would know. She shook her head, her curly hair bouncing every which way.

"I've never heard of it. Which is odd. I mean every Wizarding school keeps to themselves to hide their secrets from each other. But everyone has HEARD of

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They just don't know much about it. But I've never even heard of this Rosa Crux Institute for Unexplored Magic. What does Unexplored Magic even mea- Oh are you okay Neville?" she and Harry helped pull the boy out of the trick step and continued walking. They reached the portrait that led inside the Gryffindor common room and climbed in. Hermione glowered at the flickering fireplace mumbling, "slave labor" before bidding them good night and going up to the girl's dormitories. Harry, Ron and Neville went up to theirs and collapsed on their beds. Harry quickly relaxed in the warmth of the heated blankets and drifted off to sleep with the face of Cho Chang in his mind cheering for him when he won the Triwizard Cup.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

So anyway ya know the drill

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! I've been sick because I caught the flu and I never got the chance to get on my computer. To make up for it I'll (almost) definitely upload another chapter tomorrow! Depending on how fast my chapter is beta'ed. Next chapter is when they go to Hogwarts~~~!

Neil: Allen having an apprentice... Yeah, that's the only part that's AU. I mean he's not even a General ya know? In this fic Allen's a General and he has an apprentice. So I decided that was the best way to incorporate my OCs into the story. Sorry if it confused you.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

"Hmmm? We have to join Eliaya?" Lavi had been interrupted from his reading by Lenalee informing him of their new mission. The Chinese girl nodded.

"Apparently she and Miranda are having trouble with several level 3's. So you have to use the Ark and get to China as back-up. You, Allen, and Eddie. Now hurry up you're leaving in 15 minutes." Lavi frowned.

"But I was in the middle of reading this book!" He held it up. The book was called **The Many Magical Properties of European Animals**. "Did you know that unicorns _do_ exist? And Yuu said they didn't!" he pouted opening the book to a picture of one. Lenalee sighed and frowned.

"Don't lie, Lavi. I know that you already read and memorized all the books on magic that were assigned to you. And yes I do know that unicorns exist. I read that same book. Now hurry up!" With a flick of her hair she turned around and walked out of the library. Lavi grinned and set the book back down. For the past few weeks the group assigned to the mission at Hogwarts had been forced to research on as much magical topics as they could. They didn't have to worry about the topics involving wands because they obviously weren't wizards. But they researched on everything else from magical plants to potions. The exorcists had to blend in as much as possible to avoid suspicion. He had been pouring over the books every chance he had and as Lenalee said, had memorized them all with his sometimes convenient photographic memory. He sighed and stood up stretching before exiting the room. He walked down the hallway whistling with his hands in his pockets. On the way to the Ark he met Eddie. He grinned and clapped the younger exorcist on the back.

"Hey Eddie! Did you hear about the mission to save your sister?" Eddie nodded energetically his black hair in its usual state of stylish disarray. He had his violin strapped to his back as always. They walked down the corridor toward where Allen was waiting by the gate to the Ark. He beckoned to them and they walked through the gate. In minutes they were standing in the Asian Branch of the Black Order. They nodded to the scientists and finders they knew there and exited the building. Allen pointed them toward the direction of the akuma and they were bounding over the roof tops and in a few minutes they spotted the akuma. Four level three's leapt back and forth avoiding attacks from the exorcists below. Eliaya Rose, and Miranda Lotto who was strictly there as support. Allen and Lavi activated their Innocence to join the battle. Eddie avoiding the attacks made his way toward his sister who was sending bursts of light out of her hands from her position on the ground. He sauntered over to her as if they weren't in the middle of a battle and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Eddie. About time you got here. Were you too busy flirting with some finders, to come to the rescue of your big sister?" she didn't even bother glancing at him as she sent out another. Her uniform was ripped and tattered and everything was covered in dirt including her face. In odd contrast to that she had no visible wounds courtesy of Miranda who was crouching on the grass a few yards away. Time record was activated and the clock was brightly glowing high in the air. The bracelets on Eliaya's wrists pulsed in sync with her attacks. Her almond-shaped eyes gleamed a dark purple as they reflected the light from her Innocence, and long dark hair bounced every which way as she whirled around aiming her attacks at the akuma. Eddie merely sat there and watched the battle because he knew he wasn't really needed in it anyway. Allen and Lavi had already defeated 3 and were attacking the last one that had already been weakened from Eliaya's attacks. As it exploded into dust Eddie finally answered her question.

"That's so mean Eliaya! You know I wanted to see my big sister more than anything!" he grinned and tackled her with a hug. Her scowl loosened up and she ruffled his hair. Allen and Lavi jumped down from the roof they had been fighting on and walked over to them, their clothes ripped here and there and

Allen had a cut on his cheek. Allen smiled and waved to Eliaya, his usually neat white hair wind-swept from the battle.

"Hi, Eliaya. I hope we weren't too late?" She grinned over at the younger exorcist and shook her head.

"Nah, you were perfectly on time." Eddie glowered at her.

"How come you're so nice to Allen but not me? Even though I'm your little

brother-" he smirked, "...Could it be you have a crush on him? OH MY GOD!

EVERYONE! ELIAYA HAS A CRU-AAARRGGGHHH..." Allen and Eliaya simultaneously smacked him on the back of his head effectively silencing him. Allen was blushing lightly but still frowned.

"Must you always be an idiot?" Lavi laughed and Eliaya rolled her eyes tossing her waist-length hair over her shoulder. Allen went over to help Miranda up and carrying her they leapt back over the rooftops toward the building of the Eastern Branch. They passed Fou who was leaning on the wall outside the entrance and were admitted inside.

40 minutes later

"I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Komui wearily blinked up at the angry exorcist leaning over his desk. 'Oh it's Eliaya. She must be back from her mission. Gotta go back to sleep...' his head dropped back down on the desk and he resumed snoring. The woman clenched her fist, trembling with anger. Behind her Eddie backed up noticing the signs of her incoming anger.

*After several long minutes of violence that cannot be described*

Komui 'ahemmed' trying to be dignified with the several swollen bumps and bruises on his face and intertwined his fingers together. Eliaya was sitting on the couch her leg bouncing with impatience and Eddie was merely perched on the arm of the couch. Eliaya had a large bandage wrapped around her wrist, but that had been the worst of her injuries.

"It's a little too late to ask to be assigned to this mission Eliaya. We're due to go in a week's time and you can't possiblely learn as much as you need to in a week. Besides we've already gone to meet them and I'm not sure if they'll be pleased if you just show up there next Fridaywithout any warning." He said with a stern look on his face. Eliaya groaned

"But I want to go! It sounds so interesting! And I don't think 5 people are enough to represent us! Come on! Please?" Komui frowned and shook his head again.

"I'm afraid not. This is a long term mission and I can't afford to be understaffed for 8 months straight. And since Allen's already going I really can't let you go. Sorry Eliaya." he shrugged. Eliaya groaned and huffed, standing up with a resigned air about her. As she and Eddie turned to leave Komui remembered something and called out to her.

"Eliaya!" she turned around her face expressing her displeasure and her eyebrow twitching. He gulped and continued, "There are times that family's allowed to visit so I'll make sure that you can go then." Eliaya face immediately lit up grinned and waved back at him as she left the room, stepping on and wrinkling many papers as she did.

Komui stared after her smiling slightly, before dropping his gaze and furrowing his eyebrows worriedly at his desk.

"This mission... Why does it feel like...".

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

So anyway... Look forward to tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is going to be a bit messy and rushed because I want the exorcists all settled in to Hogwarts. And there is SOOOOOO much talking that I can't cut out or summarize! But please try to be understanding for now! I promise that something big will happen next chapter!

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Allen stood in the middle of his room. He wouldn't be sleeping in it for at least another 8 months or more. His suitcases were packed and had been sent ahead to Hogwarts. His bed was made and wrinkle-free. He looked out the window at the rolling waves that looked dark and ominous at this time of day. He glanced around one last time before picking up his suitcases and made to open the door when it creaked open and Lenalee poked her head in. She smiled when she saw that he was all packed.

"Oh I was just coming to get you Allen! Come on lets go. Everybody's waiting."

Allen smiled and followed closing the door as he went. They silently walked through the echoing hallways toward the Ark gate and Allen thought back to the other day.

*Flashback*

"We have to watch over him?" the exorcists glanced at each other before looking back at their Supervisor. Komui nodded.

"It wasn't deemed necessary but after the incident at their Quidditch Cup they want a guard over this boy." he tapped the photo on the desk. It showed a picture of a young teen with messy black hair and green eyes, and a pair of round glasses. He had an oddly shaped scar on his forehead that was distinctively shaped like a lightning bolt. He realized with surprise that it was the boy that had been at the Quidditch Cup and the one that had been on the train.

"His name is Harry Potter. Age: 14 Year: 4. No further information was provided except that we are to guard him from whatever dangers there may be while keeping an eye on him 24/7. Allen you'll be his personal guard so I'll arrange for you to be in his dormitories, but the rest of you will all be watching him also. But remember your real goal. Investigate the reason for this sudden increase of akuma in the wizarding world. Keep the akuma as far from the school's boundaries as possible, and protect any students that might happen across an akuma.

Remember to stay hidden they must not know they're being watched or protected.

Understood?"

*Flashback end*

Allen was interrupted from his thoughts by a yell he blinked and looked up just in time to see Eddie running down the hallway at full speed. His eyes widened in panic and he raised his hands up.

"Eddie slow down- wait- no-" Eddie tried to stop but skidded and tripped onto

Allen who fell back into Lavi who almost fell onto Kanda (who smoothly stepped to the side) and the 3 fell through the Ark gate with a crash. They lay there in a heap groaning in pain. Komui and Lenalee were looking down on them with identical disapproving glares. Lenalee leaned down and planted her hands on her hips.

"Eddie if you act that way in front of the wizards you'll regret it!" Lenalee said with a frown and she shook a finger in his face. Eddie grinned up at her sheepishly from the top of the pile.

"Sorry Lenalee... Hey you okay guys?" Allen and Lavi merely groaned in response.

Eddie laughed nervously and rolled off of them. Lenalee sighed as Kanda stepped through last, closing the door behind him. The town in the Ark was still the same as always. It looked like a Mediterranean town by the ocean, with its white-washed houses and cobbled streets and the sky was always bright. With the exception that it was in another dimension and had free control over space and time. Komui helped them up and Allen brushed himself off. The Supervisor checked his watch and shrieked.

"We're late by 10 minutes! Let's go, let's go!" Allen quickly led them down the street and around a corner toward the door marked with a 53 and a paper sign saying Hogwarts. They grouped around the exit and Lenalee nervously gripped Allen's sleeve. He glanced down at her with a reassuring look, ignoring Komui's murderous glare and opened the door.

Hogwarts POV

"Harry! It's Krum!" It was indeed the Bulgarian Quidditch player. He was heavily wrapped in furs but his scowling face and thick eyebrows made it obvious it was him. The Hogwarts student broke out in excited whispers.

"I don't believe it!" the Durmstrang students were filing inside preceding not to wait for the fourth school. "Krum, Harry! Victor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron stared at Hermione aghast. "Hermione he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still in school!" Hermione opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by squeals and shrieks of surprise coming from the group of first years at the front. The three looked to toward the younger students in confusion. Then they began to be pushed back by the wave of students in front of them against the rest of the students who were struggling to stay in place behind them. But it was all to no avail as the seventh years eventually found themselves pressed against the castle wall by the rest of the school. Harry dazedly shook his head and found that Ron had been pushed away in the confusion and only Hermione was left standing next to him with her mouth gaping open in shock. Harry glanced at her in worriedly before following her gaze and finally saw what everyone was looking at. A cluster of large glowing diamonds had appeared out of nowhere only a few yards away from the terrified first years. It hovered in the air reached high into the sky and glowed brightly in the setting sun. The teachers yelled over the students, trying to calm them down. Harry blinked. He had never seen anything like it. Which wasn't really anything new considering he had lived as a Muggle for most of his childhood? But no one else seemed to know what it was either.

"What is that? Do you think Rosa Crux is coming through there?" Hermione's question was answered by a foot jutting out of the light rippling the surface before stepping down and being joined by the other. The owner of the feet was a tall Chinese man dressed in a long white jacket of sorts and a beret covering curly black hair. Square-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose over friendly looking black eyes. He smiled and Harry realized that the man must be the headmaster of Rosa Crux. Dumbledore ahemmed over the whispers and spoke.

"I would like you to welcome the headmaster of Rosa Crux Komui Lee." There was a small smattering of applause. Dumbledore smiled and turned toward the large glowing... thing.

"Now for the students." At once more people stepped out of the light and gathered behind their headmaster. Harry froze and he felt Hermione breathe in sharply beside him. One of the people there was the boy they had met on the train. Eddie. He had his hood off and the girls around him broke out in squeals. He exchanged shocked looks with Hermione and looked back forward to where Headmaster Lee was talking to Dumbledore. He then noticed the hooded figure in the gold uniform that had also been on the train. The stranger was joining in the conversation with the headmasters, his back turned to the Hogwarts students. The whole group was clothed in similar uniforms of red black with the cross badge pinned to their chest. Harry frowned. The two had been students? Why had they been on the train then? He realized that the Headmasters had finished conversing and were now walking toward the castle doors. As they passed by Harry could see them much more clearly. The tallest out of the group was a boy with long dark purple-black hair tied up in a ponytail and an angry scowl on his face. He features were distinctively Asian though Harry couldn't tell specifically from what part of Asia. The only girl in the group also seemed to be Asian and her uniform consisted of a black and red one piece dress that went down to mid-thigh and was cinched in the middle with a belt. He gulped and felt his face burning a bright red. He didn't think she was pretty... just maybe a bit nice-looking? Her green-black hair was tied in short pigtails and it hung down framing her oval face and almond-shaped purple eyes. She was talking with a boy that had bright spiky red hair(which reminded him instantly of the Weasley's) held back by a wide headband(. A black eye patch was strapped over one eye so only the other eye was shown, shining a brilliant green color.

The Hogwarts students gathered behind the Rosa Crux students and the diamonds slowly faded from sight. They poured into the dining hall separating to their respective House tables. Harry and Hermione quickly found Ron and took a seat near the doorway. Ronny shoved Hermione frantically to make a space for his idol

Krum but it was too late as the entire Durmstrang school gathered at the Slytherin table. Hermione scoffed at the sight of the Beauxbatons students sitting at the Ravenclaw table, still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads. The only school left unseated was the Rosa Crux students, though their headmaster was already seated up at the staff table. They seemed to be communicating slightly amongst themselves and they turned as one toward the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed they all walked rather stiffly and as one group. They appeared relaxed but still remained clumped together. He was reminded of those robotic toy soldiers that Dudley had. The tall angry one purposely strode all the way down to the far corner of the table where there weren't many people and several girls giggled as they watched him pass. The rest of the group settled down near Harry, and the Hogwarts students hastily moved to make space for them. Eddie sat down right next to Hermione (to her embarrassment) and the hooded one sat across the table along with the pretty girl with the black green hair and the red head. Harry noticed that the redhead had earrings like Bill except his were just simple hoops. The girl smiled at him.

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Lenalee Lee. This is Lavi Bookman, Allen Walker and Edmund Jackson. The grumpy one down there is Kanda Yuu." she pointed at the redhead, the hooded one and then at Eddie who grinned at him.

"It's very nice to meet you ummm...?" Lenalee tilted her head slightly to the side with the same innocent smile and folded her hands on the table. Harry smiled back.

"Harry Potter. My name's Harry Potter, he's Ron Weasley and she's Hermione

Granger." he paused, waiting for the gasp then their eyes twitching up to his scar. But she didn't seem to be fazed at all instead greeting Ron and Hermione with the same smile on her face. Harry frowned at her exchanging looks with his friends before looking back at Lenalee. Ron scowled.

"Don't you recognize that name?" the girl blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry have we met somewhere?" she looked slightly apologetic but mostly confused. He shook his head and smiled.

"Ah, no never mind, it's nothing. Welcome to Hogwarts. And your last name. Are you related to the headmaster in any way?" she nodded.

"He's my older brother." She then turned toward the person next to her.

"Allen take off your hood! I think you're creeping people out." Harry glanced around and realized that many people were discreetly peeking at the boy out of the corners of their eyes. Though it was a bit obvious by how their bodies were leaned in. Ron and Hermione were also staring at the student with looks of curiosity.

"Oh. Eh heh... You're right I guess I should." Allen raised his gloved hand and the hood was finally pushed off revealing his face. The first thing Harry noticed was the blindingly white hair framing an amazingly pale face. Just like that man in the white cape... Then he noticed the long jagged red scar going over the boys left eye that ended with a upside down star on his forehead. He gulped and decided that he had gotten off lucky. His own scar was only a fraction of the length and was at least hidden underneath his bangs. But the bigger question was what has happened for him to receive that scar in that shape? Murmurs broke out from the people that had been watching. Allen noticed their stares and smiled his light silver-blue eyes blank and hiding any sort of emotion. He instead fidgeted with his glove and sighed.

"Whoa! That's a wicked scar. How'd you get it? And is your hair color natural?" Ron blurted out in a slightly awed voice. Hermione squeaked and elbowed him.

"Ron don't be so rude!" the Weasley mumbled an apology but continued to stare blatantly along with the others. Harry himself had been wondering the same things.

"Oh, no, please don't worry about it. I get that often in public. The scar happened from a childhood... accident along with the hair. I don't let it bother me too much." he shrugged nonchalantly but Harry saw something flash in his eyes before it disappeared just as quickly. Eddie broke the heavy silence with a laugh.

"Isn't that the kid who was on the train? What a prat." Harry turned around and

Ron snorted at the sight of Malfoy apparently trying to swarm up to Krum. In the corner of his eye he saw Lenalee worriedly asking Allen something that the youth just answered to with a smile and shake of his head. Then the room became silent and looked up to the staff table. Filch the caretaker was adding chairs on either side of Dumbledore's. Three on one side and two on the other.

"But there are only 3 extra people. Why's Filch putting out 5 chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" Ron said vaguely still busy staring avidly at Krum. When the room had finally settled down the staff entered filling up the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Headmaster Lee and Madame Maxime. The Beauxbatons students immediately leapt to their feet at the sight of their headmistress and some Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party sat back down and only Dumbledore was left standing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and- most particularly-guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." One of the Beauxbatons girls gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her, and eliciting a smirk from Lavi.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. But there seemed to be a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's _that_?" said Ron pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew.

Lavi mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"That's Bouillabaisse. It's a French dish. You should try it tastes deeeeeelicious!" Harry chuckled and reached for a plate of chicken drumsticks when they suddenly vanished from view. He blinked was the feast over already? But no it couldn't be people were still eating. He saw another plate disappear and he looked up following its path. And saw the plate's contents disappearing down a certain white-haired boy's throat. He and half the table sat there and stared as food continued to be thrown down into the seemingly bottomless pit without a pause except to drink some water and breathe. His fellow Rosa Crux students seemed to be used to this behavior and they ate their meals ignoring

Allen. Allen finally stopped for longer than 3 seconds and seemed to notice the numerous pairs of eyes trained on him. He swallowed the bite of food he had in his mouth before speaking.

"Oops. Sorry I have a habit of eating a lot." he laughed sheepishly and Lenalee smacked him on the back of his head.

"ALLEN! Show some manners will you?" She shot the people staring an apologetic look. Ron said nervously.

"Ummm is that normal?" Allen blushed, his pale skin turning a slight pink. Lavi smirked.

"Oh this is nothing you should see him at breakfast. He eats _way _more than this. Our little bean sprout eats enough to feed an army." he ruffled Allen's hair and he scowled around his mouthful of bread.

"I'f nawt fa bweenshpwout! Shtoopih Lavwee!" The rest of the group broke into laughs when Allen attempted to smack Lavi with a chicken drumstick. Harry turned back to his own plate, and noticed Hagrid sidle in through the door. He waved to them with heavily bandaged hands and sat down in his place at the staff table. Moments later a silver-haired Beauxbatons girl came up asking for some Bouillabaisse. Ron gaped at her purple-faced and Harry handed the foreign dish to her smoothly. As soon as she walked off Lavi wolf-whistled.

"Strike! Wow she is totally my type." he smirked across at Eddie."But I bet she's out of even your league Eddie." the purple-eyed youth narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You willing to put money on that?"

"Sure. 20 pounds that you won't be able to successfully ask her out by th-

OW!" Lavi held his hands over the spot Lenalee had smacked him and pouted.

"You guys promised to be on your best behavior here. And that includes all forms of betting, maiming, fighting, arguing, loss of life, destruction of property

and/or gambling." the last one seemed to be directed at Allen who pretended to be oblivious to the concealed threat. Ron was still staring after the blond-haired girl along with many other boys ignoring the three arguing.

"I swear Harry. They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry without thinking. Cho happened to be sitting only a few places away from the girl with the silvery hair. Hermione briskly told them to stop gaping and pointed out the arrival of Ludo Bagman and

Mr. Crouch. Hermione said they were most likely here because they were the ones that had arranged the Triwizard Tournament. Then dessert was eaten and after the gold plates were finally empty (to Allen's disappointment) a pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming, and Fred and George seemed to share the sane excitement.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The what?" Harry muttered. Ron shrugged.

"-just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was applause for them both with it being louder for Mr. Bagman. He accepted it with a jovial wave of his hand though Mr. Crouch didn't react at all.

"They have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangement for the

Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining me, Professor Karkaroff,

Headmaster Lee, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champion's efforts."

At the mention of the word champions, the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall now approached

Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students;

Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's. Dumbledore went on to explain the three tasks that would test the champions magical prowess and ability to cope with danger. The Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, with this year's exception of four," some people glanced back at the Rosa Crux students (with Lavi and Eddie waving back cheekily) but the majority continued staring at the old man. "-one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times on top the casket that

Filch had set in front of him. The lid slowly creaked open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it in the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your names in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no hinge of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Interesting... an Age Line." Lavi stretched and stood up his friends doing the same. "This Tournament sounds awesome!" At this Fred and George appeared next to him. Slinging an arm around his shoulders they grinned and spoke.

"Hey mate-"

"My name's George Weasley-"

"And my name's Fred Weasley-"

"You're cool man-"

"-Better than some of the uptight gits here-"

"How about joining us-"

"In making an Aging Potion-"

"To cross the Age Line eh?" they leaned closer and Lavi just laughed and shook his head.

"Thanks I guess... But I'm 20 so I don't exactly _need _the Aging potion." Ron whirled around in shock.

"You're 20 but still in school?" Lavi nodded but Eddie spoke up.

"Our school teaches us more than just magic. We're taught combat skills and other things. So our education is extended much further than other schools. That's why we all differ in age. I'm 17, Lavi and Kanda are 20 and Lenalee and Allen are both 16. The rest of the students differ in age also." Hermione nodded already processing and storing the information. Harry wondered why they would even need to learn combat skills. Fred just frowned, one eyebrow going up. They were now walking up one of the many staircases leading to upper floors.

"If that's true there aren't exactly a lot of choices for champion is there?"

Allen shook his head and explained jabbing a finger in the air to accentuate his point.

"Since there is such a limited amount of students and because we're all fairly experienced enough Professor Dumbledore has made an exception so even Lenalee and I are joining the tournament. Now whoever is the most suited will be chosen I suppose?"

The twins pouted and withdrew their arms from Lavi's shoulders muttering something about traitors and a few colorful curses directed toward their headmaster. Eddie snickered and they continued to follow the Gryffindors down the twisting corridors. Harry realized that the Rosa Crux students were still with them and turned toward Allen.

"Hey ummmm Allen." the boy looked his way.

"Yes?"

"Where are you staying at?" Allen frowned and turned toward Lenalee who was trying to keep Kanda from leaving by himself.

"Lenalee, where am I staying at again...?" She turned toward him and seemed to be in thought.

"I was told the 4th year Gryffindor dormitories. Do you know where that is Harry?" He blinked in surprise and nodded.

"Yeah that's where we're going now. We're all Gryffindors, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. But aren't you 16? Shouldn't you be staying with the fifth or sixth years?"

"There was no space." Harry nodded and Lenalee turned back to the near impossible task of reigning in her irritable companion. Allen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I have a horrible sense of direction so I was really worried.

But honestly this castle is amazing! The Dining Hall cei-ACK!" He almost fell forward his arms wind milling as he tried to regain his balance. His foot had gotten stuck in one of castle's many trick steps. His friends burst into laughter, even Lenalee even though she was trying to hide it. Allen began freaking out.

"GAAAAHHHH! What the hell is this! What's going on! It's a ghost step!"

Headless Nick passed by them. "AGHHH! It's a ghost!" Nick looked insulted but merely kept walking... errrr floating on. The passerby snickered at the unfortunate boy as he shrieked. Harry finally decided to take pity on the teen and he and Lenalee pulled him out. Allen collapsed on the staircase breathing hard and glaring up at Kanda who had remained indifferent to the whole affair though his lip twitched as he fought off a smirk. Eddie helped him up and they continued up the stairs with the twins and Lavi replaying hilarious reenactments of Allen's incident. The white-haired youth looked miffed but laughed along with them.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room Fred gave the password, "Toadstools"(I made this up on the spot) and they climbed inside.

"Wow it's so pretty! This whole place is for the Gryffindors?" Hermione nodded and they both said good night before walking up to the girl's dormitories. Harry went up with the others to the boy's. Lavi, Eddie and Kanda continued on to the older students rooms and Allen, Harry and Ron stopped at theirs. They went inside and Harry noticed an extra bunk bed had been set up in the corner with two suitcases next to it. Allen sighed with relief and flopped onto the mattress. Seamus, Neville and Dean stared at their new roommate in the middle of changing into their nightwear.

"He's staying with us. Allen meet Seamus, Dean and Neville." They exchanged hellos and Allen got up to change out of his uniform but the Hogwarts students continued to stare at him. Harry's eyes widened at the black tattooswirling up Allen's shoulder and entirely covering part of the arm not covered by his glove (Allen was wearing his sleeveless turtleneck shirt). He had a lot of things he wanted to say but kept his mouth shut and instead turned around to change. The rest of them also ignored it after a while and they all quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

I REEEAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY don't like how this chapter turned out. It's so obvious I was squeezing everything together and it was rushed and choppy. I promise to do a better job from now on! And I'm planning another Harry Potter/D Gray-man fic. I know-I know, I already have one going blah blah blah but I just can't resist! It might be up in a few weeks? I don't know because I have to update my Kaichou wa maid-sama fic too. But anyway this one is going to be awesome! *eyes on fire*

Agggghhhhhh the plot bunnies are driving me crazy! DDDX


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for this late update! This is the time of year in middle schools (NY middle school's at least) that the entire 8th grade receives exit projects for several subjects. Not my favorite thing to do... I'm so sorry!

And to the people who were worried that I would abandon this fic like the COUNTLESS other writers that have, I PROMISE that I will never abandon a single story. My updates will be late for another month or two until the school work kinda slooooows down but I won't abandon it! Or if I'm forced to, I will pass it on to someone else. But I will never abandon a story cause that just pisses me and everyone off. So don't worry! *determined face*

Anyway as a sort of apology I made this chapter extra long. Like as in 2 times longer than usual I think... Hmmmm *thinking face*

Anyhoo the plot is finally beginning to move! Or crawl. Or maybe just a little budge. But it's doing something! So Enjoy~~~!

!REMEMBER! ITALICS!

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

"Wakey wakey! Allen~~~"

His eyes fluttered open. Huh? Where was he? This wasn't Hogwarts... He was sitting in a chair though... hadn't he fallen asleep in the Hogwarts dormitory? Allen raised his head and took in his surroundings. This place was familiar... With a shock he realized where he was. It was a bit different from last time but those floating candles, the dolls piled up everywhere. ROAD! He gritted his teeth and attempted to get up. When he found himself still stationary, he looked down to see his wrists chained to the arms of the chair and also encircling his chest and torso. He was sure they hadn't been there before. Note the sarcasm. Allen tested his legs to find out they were in the same predicament. There was a burst of giggling and a lump began to grow from the ground in front of him. It oozed into the form of a little girl with spiky hair and a frilly dress. Road Camelot. Her features faded into sight and the Noah giggled again, the sound ringing around the eerie silence. She clasped her hands together and tipped back onto her heels.

"Hey Allen~~~ It's been so long! Did you miss me? I prepared this place just for you. Millenie said I wasn't allowed to see you but I guess I'll be punished later. I just wanted to see you so much~~~" she lunged forward and hugged him. Allen scowled and looked into the girls face when she pulled back. She had an innocent smile on her face that would have been normal on any other little girl but was ruined by her gray skin and stigmata etched into her forehead.

Suddenly a pink blur shot out of the dark nothingness and rammed into the Noah.

"Road-tama! You can't associate yourself with an exorcist, lero! You'll be punished by Earl-tama, lero!" The pumpkin-headed umbrella golem frantically tried to push the little girl back.

"Don't worry, Lero! Now go away! I want to spend time with my Allen!" And with that the pink umbrella was flung away squealing into the darkness of the never-ending room. Allen sweat-dropped and looked down at the girl hugging him.

"What do you want from me Road? Why'd you bring me here?" he asked. The girl pouted and leaned back further.

"I just came to give you a quick warning, but now you made me sad. Almost as if you didn't want to see me." she tilted her head to the side pretending to look disappointed though her eyes betrayed a dark mirth. Allen pressed against the smooth cold back of his seat trying to distance himself from the creepy little girl.

"What warning?" he didn't want to ask but if she had gone against orders to come here it had to be important. Road smiled and hugged him again.

"Awww, you're so cute even when you're angry at me! I can't stay mad at you~!" she finally let go of him and plopped down on the ground in front of the chair by his feet.

"I have to make this short before Lero tells on me." she crossed her legs.

"The darkness is rising Allen. An evil powerful enough that maybe even you won't be able to do anything about. I don't know when it'll get to you, but just be sure to stay safe okay? If you die I won't have any more interesting dollies to play with. And... though I wish I could tell you more-" she huffed, crossing her arms and looked to the side. "Tyki will get mad at me and probably not help me with my homework anymore, although he's not much of a help anyway." Allen opened his mouth to ask her what this darkness was but she waved him off.

"Don't ask, you'll know what I'm talking about when it awakens. But don't worry," she giggled, her smile widening into a much more evil and dark one while in contrast her eyes narrowed into white slits.

"All you have to worry about is whether, you or it will be the first to kill your friends." Allen's eyes widened and he lunged forward trying to break free of his restraints. He jostled his arms trying to loosen the chains and in frustration yelled out.

"What darkness? Road tell me what it is!" Road just shook her head and leapt to her feet sticking out her tongue.

"Uh-uh! It's more fun this way! And remember not to die. Bye-bye!" she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. The last thing Allen saw was the Noah's leering face and everything went black.

*GASP*

Allen jolted up breathing hard and clutching his chest. He looked around frantically and cursed under his breath when he found himself back in the dormitories. The sheets were twisted around his legs and his skin was clammy with sweat. He looked out the window and he could just barely glimpse the first rays of daybreak on the horizon. Everyone was still asleep but would be up in a few hours. He finally caught his breath and leaned forward grasping his head in his hands. His mind was in a whirl. What darkness was she speaking of? The fourteenth? But he already knew about him and he didn't need a warning. And what kind of darkness would be strong enough to threaten the lives of his friends? Immediately the smiling face of Lenalee flashed in his mind. He covered his face with one hand and felt it heating up. No. He wouldn't let a single one of them get hurt. He loosened his grip and rested his left arm on his propped up knee. He would have to make sure that whatever darkness there was he would destroy it before it went near his comrades.

Even if that darkness was himself.

Allen clenched his teeth and made up his mind. Sitting here, brooding wouldn't do any good. He decided that he had enough time to exercise a bit before the entire school woke up and looked around the room for a chair. Seeing there was none he grabbed a button down-shirt from his suitcase to wear after he exercised so he was only wearing his sleeveless training shirt, sweatpants, and his glove on his left hand. He didn't want to scare anyone with it after all. He slowly opened the door silently begging it wouldn't creak and closed it behind him once he was on the landing. He walked down the stairs quietly, his bare feet silent on the cold stone floor and crept into the common room, looking around. No one seemed to be up yet but the fire was still crackling from the night before. He tossed the shirt over the back of an over-stuffed couch and looked around for a wooden chair. He found one and quickly picked it up and brought it over to the middle of the room. He balanced it on two of it's legs before flipping up so he was perpendicular to the floor. He breathed in and out the chair creaking. The he bent his arm raising the other (the innocence one) behind his back.

"One... Two... Three..."

Harry's POV

Harry woke up in the morning and lay there for a minute before reaching for his glasses. He sat up in bed and slipped them on. For a moment he forgot why he was up so early on a weekend before it hit him. Ah, the champion choosing. He checked the wall clock. 6:47. He had gotten up a bit too early. Oh, well. He stood up quickly and got dressed waking up Ron who also blearily rolled out of bed and they both went downstairs. When they neared the common room they heard the soft murmur of people's voices. Who else would be up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday? He and Ron walked down into the room and saw two people. One he recognized as Lenalee though she was wearing a casual yarn-knit sweater and jeans now. Muggle clothes. The other was Allen. He only knew it was him for his white hair because he was facing away from him. Upside down. Balancing on a chair. Harry blinked and wondered if he was seeing right and glanced at Ron for confirmation. Ron was also staring with his mouth open. Lenalee looked up and noticed them. She waved them over with a broad smile.

"Good Morning guys." her black-green hair was down, reaching a little past her shoulders. Harry and Ron said the same back and took a seat next to her.

"279...280...281..." Allen muttered as he bent up and down with one arm. The chair creaked and trembled. Harry finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Soooo what are you doing Allen?"

"I... woke up early... and couldn't sleep... so I... decided... to get... some exercise... done... 298... 299... 300!" with that Allen flipped back down and slowly eased the chair to the ground. He looked up to the two boys and grinned wiping his forehead.

"Good Morning. Harry. Ron." They said the same and then Ron asked.

"Ummm so d'you do that every day?" Allen shook his head grabbing a shirt from the back of a couch and slipping it on.

"I try to but I usually don't have the time. Why?" He looked at them seeming genuinely confused as he buttoned up the shirt. Lenalee giggled.

"Allen, not everybody can do 300 pushups, upside down on a chair as a morning exercise. You're too strong for your own good." Allen turned a beet red at this, fumbling with the last few buttons. Ron whistled.

"Wow you're bloody strong. It'd be cool if you had an arm-wrestling match with my older brother Bill." The albino smiled.

"Well... Um thank you I suppose. I'll go check up on the others now. See you later Lenalee." he bowed before hurriedly leaving the room his face still a bit red. Lenalee waved after him.

"Awww he's such a gentleman." she giggled. "I'll wake up Hermione. Do you want to go down together?" her round eyes blinked at him. Harry blushed. She reminded him a bit of Cho Chang. Just a bit though.

"Sure. And if you would do that, that'd be nice." Lenalee nodded and went upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight Ron spoke in a loud whisper.

"How'd he DO that? Shouldn't that be impossible?" Harry shrugged at a loss for words.

"Maybe it's part of their curriculum? You can't become that strong on your own."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I s'pose you could be right. But hey," he leaned forward. "Did you see his face? It was so red I thought he was going to blow smoke out of his ears!" Ron snickered. Harry laughed along with him.

Once the whole group had been woken (except Kanda because he grumpily threatened Allen's life and manhood at being woken up) and had come down they walked downstairs joining the large crowd of students that had woken up early for the special day. People stared at them gawking and pointing at Allen's white hair and Lavi's eye patch. Though Allen ignored them whenever they stared, Lavi made a point to look back at the onlookers and wave with a cheery smile. They chattered idly between themselves while they navigated the busy corridors. Harry realized that Allen was very easy to get along with. He was constantly smiling, very easy-going and always polite. Harry found himself laughing and chattering with the older boy as they entered the entrance hall. Several people were milling around eating toast and examining the Goblet of Fire from a distance. It had been placed on a stool in the center of the hall. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor about ten feet from the Goblet in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Well I suppose we should put ours in too. I said I would put in Yuu-chan's so let's go!" Lavi chirped. Allen nodded to Lavi and made to go but Hermione frantically pulled him back.

"I know you were allowed an exception but how do you know you won't be rejected by the Age Line?" Allen smiled over his shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore set a temporary underage enchantment so Lenalee and I could pass. Once it recognizes us and let's us through it'll collapse. Or at least that's what it's supposed to do…" he scratched the back of his head. "But I trust Professor Dumbledore so it should be fine." Hermione sighed in relief.

"Oh. Well that's good then." Lavi smirked.

"Why are you so nervous Hermione? You have a thing for our little beansprout here?" Allen and Hermione both turned pink. They stammered and spluttered, frantically waving their hands in the air denying everything and anything. Lenalee's eyebrow subtly twitched and she angrily grabbed Allen by the sleeve dragging him away. Harry suppressed a smile and watched as the two teens stepped across the line and dropped their names in under the scrutiny of the entire room. Lavi and Eddie quickly followed dropping their slips of parchment. As they walked back towards them Harry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brain." said George.

"One drop each," said Fred, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure if-"

"An Aging potion?" The twins and Lee looked up in fear but relaxed when they saw it was Lavi.

"Yeah. We're using it to make ourselves all a bit older to be seventeen." Lavi frowned.

"Y'know unless you have a particularly effective one it'll be near impossible to fool an Age Line. Especially one drawn by a wizard with as much power as Dumbledore." The twins began to protest but Lavi cut them off.

"Which is why I think that's a brilliant idea! Go for it!" Lavi grinned mischievously and patted them on the back. They solemnly saluted before also breaking into smiles.

"Don't worry mate, it'll work. Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement, "C'mon then-I'll go first-"

Harry's watched fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words FRED WEASLEY-HOGWARTS. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Harry thought it had worked- George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred- but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They flew across the hall and into the sturdy arms of Eddie and Allen. They lay there slumped in their grip for a moment groaning until with a sudden pop both of then sprouted identical white beards rivaling Allen's hair in brightness.

The entrance hall rang with laughter including from the two boys that had caught the twins as they propped them back on their feet. Even Fred and George joined in, once they taken a good look at each other's faces. Lavi, Eddie and Allen were collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard that they were crying.

"I...TOLD...you so! Nice beards! You shou-should have seen...your FACES!" Lavi wheezed out between laughs. Allen grabbed his stomach and rolled on to his side laughing.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Promfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say neither of their beards is anything as fine as yours."

The twins set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter. Dumbledore then turned toward Allen and the other Rosa Crux students.

"I trust that you submitted your names to the Goblet of Fire?" Allen nodded.

"Yes sir." The old man smiled and gestured toward the Great Hall.

"Well onward to our meal. The house elves have prepared yet another scrumptious breakfast!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Rosa Crux students went in to breakfast.

The Great Hall was decorated for Halloween with live bats and hundreds of carved pumpkins leering from every corner. They joined Dean and Seamus at a table. They were discussing who had put their name's in the Goblet. They talked and after breakfast they decided to go to Hagrid's.

"Okay," said Ron, "just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts."

"Skrewts?" Allen swallowed his mouthful of ham and took a swig of pumpkin juice. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, they're these mutant lobster creatures. We're supposed to take care of them in our class, but all the idiots do is try to eat us." Harry and Ron shuddered. Eddie's eyes sparkled.

"They sound awesome! Do you think Eliaya would be mad if I got one as a pet?" Lenalee shook her head.

"She'll definitely be mad. And you are NOT allowed to bring a mutant lobster back home." Eddie visibly deflated. Harry mentally raised an eyebrow at the word home.

"Who's Eliaya?" Ron asked the depressed boy. Eddie perked up almost immediately with a grin.

"She's my older sister, though not by blood." Harry nodded in understanding. Hermione gasped and clapped her hands together.

"I've just realized-I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" she said brightly. "Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?"

"What is it with her?" said Ron exasperated, as Hermione ran away up the marble staircase and at the same time Kanda came down them. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and a pair of baggy gray jeans. A couple of fourth year Ravenclaw girls giggled as he passed. His hair was tied up and Harry noticed he had a dark sword sheath strapped to his side. Harry raised an eyebrow at Lavi.

"He's into that kind of stuff. So don't get onto his bad side or he'll give you a haircut." Allen snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone's on his bad side. BaKanda is the most anti-social person on the planet! He won't even let anyone call him by his first name." The rest of the Rosa Cruz party nodded in agreement except Lavi.

"That may be true but I'M an exception! Cuz me and Yuu-chan are best friends! Hey Yuu-chan~~~!" he skipped over to the long-haired swordsman. Kanda's head shot up and he reached for his sword. Lavi grinned and attempted to hug him oblivious(or just ignoring) to the threat to his life.

"What kind of swear is 'Barkandy'?" Ron asked.

"BAKanda means idiot Kanda. Because Kanda IS, an idiot!" Allen purposely raised his voice at the last few words. Kanda glared their way in the middle of holding Lavi up by the collar as a target for his sword. Harry gulped and nervously inched back in his seat. He had a feeling that Kanda was one person he definitely wouldn't want to mess with in his life. Then he noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry. "It's your friend..."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the veela girl. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass.

Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized then into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it briefly turned red and emitted sparks.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered to Harry as the veela-girl dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Well we're staying so I suppose they would too." Lenalee answered in Harry's place. When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again. As a large group of the girls passed Lavi wolf-whistled at them, having just barely escaped from Kanda with his life. They burst into giggles at his antics, delicately covering their faces with their scarves to hide their blushes. They immediately quieted when Madame Maxime sent them a stern glare.

"Where are THEY sleeping then?" said Ron, moving towards the front doors with Lavi and staring after them.

A loud rattling noise behind them announced Hermione's reappearance with the box of S.P.E.W. badges.

"Oh good, hurry up," said Ron, and he jumped down the stone steps, keeping his eyes on the back of the veela-girl, who was now halfway across the lawn with Madame Maxime. Hermione exasperatedly rolled her eyes then turned to the Rosa Crux students.

"Do you want to come along? You can meet Hagrid, our groundskeeper." They exchanged looks, silently communicating between themselves. They seemed to have come to an agreement and Allen turned around to Kanda who was getting up to leave.

"Oi! Bakanda! Why don't you keep yourself busy while I'm gone, by looking for the kitchen with Lavi? Seeing as you're going to starve without your soba, you might as well!" Kanda looked up with a murderous glare, and met Allen's eyes. Cobalt met pale blue, a slight look of understanding flashed across his face and he merely che'd before turning to leave with a swish of his hair.

"I should probably go too. See you later everyone!" Lenalee hurried after him quickly excusing herself and Lavi also jogged after the two, lazily waving his hand behind him as a goodbye. Allen turned toward the silently observing Harry and Hermione with a shrug.

"I guess I'm the only one left. And maybe once BaKanda finds the kitchen I can ask the chefs to make me some extra food!" A dreamy look entered his eyes and he seemed to be off in his own little world. Hermione laughed uneasily and quickly gestured for them to follow Ron, who was dazedly following the distant group of Beauxbatons students. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he walked through the wide double doors and out onto the grass, where Eddie proceeded to hop and jump about chattering on about nothing.

Either he was over thinking things, or that small exchange between the foreign students had been more than what it had seemed. The Rosa Crux students were becoming odder by the second.

Hagrid's Hut* Allen's POV

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and booming barks answered instantly. Allen and co. glanced at each other apprehensively.

"'Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live! And who's this- Ah." Recognition flashed in the man's dark eyes but Allen was too busy inwardly gaping at his height to really notice. He was nearly two times his height and looked tough enough to take on a Komurin all on his own. But then his eyes were drawn to the man's hairy brown suit and bushy hair tied into two pigtails. He kept his face neutral because he didn't want to seem rude but Eddie didn't hesitate.

"Woah...you-OOF!" he doubled over clutching his stomach where Allen had elbowed him. Allen bowed with his best smile frozen on his face.

"Hello we're from Rosa Crux. I'm Allen Walker, and this idiot is Edmund Jackson." Hagrid nodded. All the staff knew about the exorcist's true purpose, having decided that would make investigation simpler but they had to keep up appearances in front of Harry and the other students. Hermione goggled up at him for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Erm- where are the skrewts?"

"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're getting massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is they've started killing each other."

"Oh no, really?" said Hermione, shooting a repressive look at Ron, who, staring at Hagrid's odd hairstyle, had just opened his mouth to say something about it.

"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly, "'S' okay, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got about twenty." Eddie bounced up and down excitedly.

"Can I go see them? They sound so awesome!"

Hagrid nodded and the boy bolted off across the yard. Allen shook his head despairingly before going inside. All he could take in was a giant wooden table with chairs to match and then a wall of fur attacked him. He yelped and crashed to the ground where the wall of fur then proceeded to lick his face with a slobbery tongue that felt like a giant piece of sandpaper. A heavy dish-sized paw pressed into his shoulder and made the fabric stretch. He whimpered feeling his skin being pulled up and down and the rancid smell of dog breath hit him full on in the face.

"No! Down boy!" Hagrid yanked the dog back by his collar and Allen managed to sit up. He felt drool dripping down his face and he moaned. Hagrid apologetically handed him a rough dish towel, that had definitely seen better days. Ron and Harry snickered from behind him while Hermione admonished them. He scrubbed at his face making sure all the sticky slobber was gone before he sat down at the table. While Hagrid started to make tea, Allen looked around and now saw the entire room. Next to the table was a wide fireplace and many cured meats hung from the ceiling overhead and over in the corner there was an enormous bed with several patchwork quilts covering it. Over all it felt very cozy and warm. Hagrid set the tea down and they were soon immersed in yet more discussion of the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid seemed quite as excited about it as they were.

"You wait," he said grinning. "You ju's wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never see before. Firs' task... Ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron and Hermione urged him, but he just shook his head, grinning.

"I don't want ter spoil it for yeh," said Hagrid. "But it's going to be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live to ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

They ended up having lunch with Hagrid, and Eddie came midway through it covered in scratches, asterisk shaped burn marks on his clothes and one sleeve nearly torn off. He then spent the next 10 minutes excitedly explaining in detail how they had nearly bitten his arm off. Though they didn't eat much- Hagrid had made what he said was a beef casserole, but after Hermione unearthed a large talon in her's, she, Harry, Ron, Eddie and even Allen had lost their appetites- they enjoyed themselves trying to make Hagrid tell them what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions, and wondering whether Fred and George were beardless yet. Allen stayed out of the conversation because he was not particularly interested in it. He doubted that he would be chosen for it though it might be possible, what with his bad luck. When night began to fall they decided to go back to the castle (his stomach agreed with them all) and Hagrid left to wash off the liberal amounts of cologne he had applied. But once he was outside he was immediately distracted by, and left with the passing Madame Maxime. After a moment of gossiping over Hagrid's love life they too left Hagrid's cabin to have their dinner.

*3rd person POV*

They entered the candle-lit Great Hall and met up with the now clean-shaven twins and the rest of the Rosa Crux students at the Gryffindor table. They began their meals eagerly, particularly Allen after a day of only Hagrid's odd concoctions. But Harry, Ron, Hermione along with the rest of the school seemed more focused on what would take place after the meal. The only group, of calmly eating students was the Rosa Crux students, and they stood out from the crowd of craning necks and people standing to look towards Dumbledore.

At long last the plates were cleared and there was a sharp upswing of the noise level in the Great Hall, which died away when Dumbledore stood up. He gave a short speech outlining what would happen and indicating where the chosen champions should go. He then took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole shall, the sparkling bright, bluish-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. The exorcists gazed raptly at the goblet, even Kanda was staring at it with a mild look of interest. Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry. Allen stared with greater concentration at the goblet, pale eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Suddenly the flames inside the goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly from it, and a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, and the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore deftly caught the piece of parchment and carefully read off the name. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

The Hall burst into a storm of applause and cheering. The group around him also clapped enthusiastically. He grinned and turned to the person next to him-Lavi, and met a piercing gaze. Lavi's usually bright emerald eyes were dark and narrowed in concentration, almost as if he was trying to absorb and process every single detail in the room. It was slightly intimidating, and while the redhead was clapping loudly and smiling, his eyes were in complete contrast from his face, and Harry unconsciously flinched. Lavi gave him a weird look so he hurriedly fished out a quick smile before turning back around, and didn't look at the redhead again. The clapping finally died down and another piece of parchment paper was shot out of the goblet in the silence.

"The champion for Beauxbaton," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The veela girl gracefully got up from her seat and swept down between the two tables, and through the side room, leaving behind several of her sobbing classmates.

The room fell into a hush, once again and now it was one of the Rosa Crux students turn to be selected for the supposed "honor" of participating in the TriWizard Tournament. The tension finally seemed to be getting to them, their gazes directed toward the stage and backs ramrod stiff with their eyes gleaming.

The awaited paper finally shot out of the goblet and was caught. Dumbledore carefully turned it over, and took a deep breath.

"The champion for Rosa Crux is..." The breathing around him seemed to stop.

Allen's POV

"The champion for Rosa Crux is..."

He gulped. Please not me, please not me, please ANYONE but me! Choose Kanda! He's too much of an idiot to die in this stupid tournament! Please please please! He twisted his hands together and he leaned forward. Dumbledore seemed to be purposefully drawing out the wait.

"... is Allen Walker."

Crap. He moaned and slammed his head against the table. Allen kept his head pressed against the wood and glared at the worn and pitted surface. Now not only did he have to watch over an entire magical school, and bodyguard a 14-year old boy he knew practically nothing about, he was also expected to compete in a tournament against magical creatures or whatever else the mad wizards could think of.

Damn his life... Was it because he was a general? If his idiot drunkard of a master hadn't died he wouldn't be a general anyway! Did the stupid magical goblet somehow sense that? He didn't notice the demonic aura surrounding him and a few first years tumbled out of their seats with a squeak. The cheering finally registered in his ears, his entire rant having only taken a few seconds. With a resigned sigh he dragged himself off the bench and strode down the aisle, thinking of several possible ways that could be used to kill a magical goblet.

~~~~~X-X~~~~~

Again so sorry for the late update! But you know school comes first! (sadly) I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up ASAP. I have so many plot bunnies bouncing around my head right now. (oh look one's nibbling on a carrot!) and I have like 4 other stories planned including one for fiction press. And I might be receiving the rights for the Fairy Tail/D. Gray - man fic (because there's only one...) and I just LOVE writing, that I can't resist writing any of these! Sorry... T^T

Anyway as usual REVIEW! Or an army of Komurins will go after you~~~ hehehehehe...


	9. Chapter 9

Ummm so I know this is REALLY late! I don't have many excuses except I suddenly received insanely hard Tae Kwon Do training for the upcoming New York State championships and I've been volunteering at a summer school for credits, so...

Not the best reasons.

Big thanks to my beta awesomeliciousness(did I spell that right?) for betaing this chapter for me so quickly on such a short notice.

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the anime/manga I like all of the hot guys would be running around shirtless and my OTPs(AllenXLenalee, HungaryXPrussia etc...) would have been together since the beginning of time.**

* * *

><p>Harry amusedly watched Allen stalk down the aisle wondering why he seemed so aggravated. Allen radiated an aura of pure irritation that had several students shivering and flinching away. He followed Allen with his eyes until he disappeared into the far doors and the applause died down. With Allen's exit finally came the moment of truth. A silence fell, a silence so stiff with excitement it was almost tangible. The Hogwarts champion was next. The Goblet of Fire turned red once more, sparks showered and the tongue of fire shot into the air the piece of parchment quickly caught by Dumbledore and...<p>

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard except Harry, the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping. Cedric made his way past them grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teacher's table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

The reaction from Harry's table particularly his section of it, hadn't lasted long and the only real noticeable reaction from the Rosa Crux students had been a barely discernible relaxation of their muscles and expressions and light applause. Harry frowned, yet another odd reaction to the chosen champion. First Lavi's slightly scary and unsettling gaze when Krum had been chosen, then Allen's reaction to himself being chosen and now how they had all seemingly been relieved of any worry they had been holding at Cedric being chosen. Had they been expecting something else? He was broken out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's thunderous voice.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have it three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons, Rosa Crux and Durmstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a-" Suddenly the foreign students seated around him jerked up out of their semi-relaxed positions, their eyes flashing with shock and startling the Hogwarts students seated around them. Lavi's lips spread into a grim smile, "-very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was now apparent to everyone what had distracted him and the Rosa Crux students, whose bodies were now tensely coiled springs with flashing eyes and gritted teeth. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame suddenly shot into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Lavi POV

Lavi lazily watched the parchment float down, small smile still spread across his face while he mentally berated himself inside. Why hadn't he considered the fact that their client -Harry- could've been entered in a separate school? He was losing his touch.

Gramps would be pissed.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, Eddie let out a resigned sigh and a small pout (with a quiet mutter about more work and why were wizards so troublesome), the rest of his friends with similar resigned expressions. Lavi felt his own lips twist into a larger smile. Of course... they just couldn't have a normal mission after all. Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore his own bright green eye included.

Then Dumbledore cleared his throat-Ah but then what would this life be without these moments, right?- and read out-

"Harry Potter."

He closed his eyes and his smile spread out into a full-blown grin.

* * *

><p>As an ending note I decided to take out a lot of the planned romance between Allen and Lenalee and no romance at ALL between Kanda and my OC Eliaya. It just won't work out with all the other things I have to fit in, I mean there are people who can do that and STILL make the story awesome but I don't think I have that talent.<p>

This chapter would have been longer (it's insanely short right now) but I also had a near fatal case of writers block. As in I was so frustrated I was like, "To hell with this. THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!" and I almost abandoned the story...

Oh and btw 3Alaska3 as much as I appreciate you liking my horribly written story ony one PM would have been enough if u wanted an update. More than that is annoying and to put this as blunt as possible, believe it or not:

I DO have a life outside of ff. net.


End file.
